


【润智】十年離れの君

by Wureswe



Series: 连载中 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 连载中 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

1.

走进短信里说的餐厅，暖风吹得很足，晚上9点23分，顾客不多，大约48座位的店里有些清冷。提示音乐铃声响起再静止，松本的视线轻易捕捉到自己要找的人群。

“叫我来干什么？”

他对走上前来的服务员摇了摇头，站在靠后一桌的过道里，扶着沙发椅背，向里面坐着的人提问。

座位里的男生们嬉笑着往里面挤了挤，给他让出空位，最里面的中村跟他打招呼：“来啦？坐吧，我们正赶报告呢。”

松本的神情立刻从不耐烦变成无比不耐烦，抬脚转身便走：“无聊。”

“哎哎哎、”武良一骨碌坐起来喊他：“马上就写完了，完事了就走，用不了十几分钟。上次你不是没去那家店吗？这次咱一起去找点乐子。”

松本停下脚步，翻了个白眼：“我一晚上没睡，去了也没法陪你们闹。”

听他这话，坐着的几个人都心照不宣地笑笑。有人问了句昨儿晚上来了几次？被松本骂了回去：“关你屁事。”

其他人也跟着劝：“就坐着喝点啥也行，反正你也闲着没事干是吧？”“又不用您老人家干啥，去那儿当个聚光灯帮我们招几个妹子也行。”

松本被烦得不行，咂着舌回来坐下，自己抓了菜单，翻看起来，当消磨时间。

众人都知道他这半年来性情古怪，脾气比涨潮退潮起伏更汹涌，也不多纠缠，继续聊报告的内容。

一群20岁的小伙子，闹起来也不管家庭餐厅里该遵守什么规矩，吵吵嚷嚷的，引得其他座位的客人和服务员频频回头。松本不想参与他们的对话。他睡眠不足，头被吵得生疼。店里灯光又晃眼。最后两眼一闭，假寐起来。

他的手机不识时务地在这当口响起。青年手揣在兜里，感知到震动，拿出来，眯眼瞟了下屏幕，想也不想，直接把通话键划到了红色一边。

机器平静了半分钟，然后几条短信飞快地闪出来。松本眉头一跳，直接去设置里把那号码转进黑名单，然后删除了那几则信息。

武良贼笑着看他：“昨天的？”

被提问者鼻孔出气，嗯了一声，显然不想多聊。

昨夜床榻上热情柔软的女人的形象已经淡去，与半年来和他上过床的其他人一样，都变成无谓也无用的过去。

成年之后，不知是因为精神没有跟上肉体生长的进程，还是因为这年纪特有的心理发育上的转变，他时常会感受到一种莫名其妙的焦躁。周围的颜色和形状与他不相符，他的主张和意见与周围不协调。一切都像在与他作对，只在他眼中歪曲成碍事的模样。

想表达些什么。

想追求些什么。

愿望与诉求在他心中妄自膨胀得过于巨大。他只能向周围发泄那些感受，试着追索更温情脉脉的东西，好补充被排挤得不剩下余地的更加暖心的感情。

然而不管拥抱过多少人，都无法填满他胸口的空洞，仿佛他缺失的并不是单纯的快乐，而是更加确切的、某些有形的事物。选择对象，肌肤相亲，相拥而眠，都不过是为了寻找那个存在的手段，而非结果。

可那存在具体是什么，他又说不清。

偶尔，他会做些与人交缠的梦，梦境零零散散，醒来时回忆不真切，但他能感觉到自己的渴望在梦中得到了回应，就像他的大脑在梦里为无法填满的空虚塑造了一个恰到好处的形象，为他的追寻饮鸩止渴，促使他无法放弃。

“——不怕被那老头骂啊？”

身边人大呼小叫着，松本从思绪中惊醒，转头看去。

似乎是因为报告写得太敷衍，引起了讨论。当事人咧嘴一笑：“反正他就看个字数，我都跟前辈打听好了，只要不是抄袭，他都能给个B。”

“但你这也太扯了，哪有宗教史里写UFO的，又不是小学生，现在谁还信那些玩意。”

松本闻言，皱起眉，开口道：“UFO怎么了？”

中村和他认识得久，笑起来：“没怎么，”又跟旁边面面相觑的同学解释：“他一直都挺信这些的。”

周围人都哄笑起来。

“靠，不是吧松润，这么纯真的？”“难不成你还信外星人、转世、圣诞老人什么的？”

“信圣诞老人碍你什么事了？！”松本转头吼回去，然而其他人笑得更猖狂，笑声里夹杂着“要不要大哥哥今年圣诞节给你买个游戏机当礼物啊”之类戏弄他的话。

松本气结，愤愤地甩开武良拍过来安慰他的手，站起身，往洗手间走。回来的路上，他临时转了念头，决定去吸烟区座位坐会儿，抽根烟冷静一下。

吸烟区只坐了一位客人，茶色偏橙的头发，低着头。松本站在墙角的观赏植物旁，沉默地望向窗外。餐厅的巨大落地窗上贴着店名罗马字的拼图，他的影子映在上面，远处是马路，这时间车辆不多，出租车挂着已接客的霓虹灯穿梭不停。

窗上映着的景象动了动。松本的视线无意识地追过去。另一名顾客的相貌透过反射看不真切。他回过头，百无聊赖的神情突然冻住。

那是个长得有些中性的男人，打扮还算时髦，茶发，颈边留出两撮发尾，八字眉，五官很精致，尤其是唇形，大概比许多女性的还要小巧。

寻常的场景，寻常的一瞥，尽管那人长得不难看，但总体而言并不突出，也不会给人留下深刻印象。但不知为何，松本就是无法从他身上移开视线。

男人手里拿着本画簿，左手扶着线圈一侧，右手在纸上画着什么，下唇微微撅起，很专注的模样。

松本鬼使神差地走过去，站到那人的桌边，盯着他一个劲地瞧。男人面前的光被挡了一部分，疑惑地抬起头，看见松本，微微一愣，眼中没有戒备，只有困惑。

松本嘴一张，自己都没料到能把这句话说顺畅：“能给我你的邮件地址吗？”

对方歪了歪头，仔细看了看他的双眼，眸中困惑之意渐浓：“你是……？”

“我姓松本。你叫什么？”

换成普通女性，这时候要么意识到自己在被搭讪，要么对松本的目的一知半解，怕他乱来，但又会因松本的外貌丧失些戒心。但茶发男人的动摇方式仅仅是呆呆地盯着他的双眼，沉默了许久，才小声地说道：“大野。……我叫大野智。”

松本满意地点点头，看向大野对面的座位，问：“我能坐吗？”

平时他从不会这么主动，不论在哪儿，异性都会自动自发地围到他身边，他只需要适当回应，没有疯狂进攻的必要性。

对方点了点头，目光追随着他的身影。奇怪的是，男人明明允许他进入了自己的领地，却对他的存在很疑惑不解似的，偏着头，问道：“你今年多大？”

“20。怎么了？你应该也差不多吧？”

大野眨了眨眼，苦笑道：“……我刚过完30岁生日。”

松本被他吐出的数字吓了一大跳，又重新审视了一番男人的相貌，自言自语道：“……完全看不出来……”

大野低头笑笑，但表情很快又恢复为方才的疑惑：“你认识我吗？”

“两分钟前不认识，现在我知道你的名字了。”

说着，他也不管大野露出多古怪的表情，自顾自拿出手机，问道：“能给我你的邮件地址吗？”

“……好吧。”

大野在他递来的手机上输了串字符，把手机推了回来。松本注意到他似乎很在意自己的眼睛，两人视线碰上了很多次，对方总是先一步看向别处，但目光很快又会转过来。

虽然他对被自己的外表吸引而来的异性持质疑态度，但大野的关注却无缘无故地令他很是受用。

他给那个地址发了封邮件。大野微弯的背随即一挺，掏出手机，看看屏幕，又看看桌对面的人。

“我的地址。你可以存下来。”松本说完，看向大野放在一边的素描簿，问：“你在画画？”

纸上的线条只能算草稿，看不出什么形状用意。

“啊、嗯……”大野的指尖在画纸上勾了一下。松本的心头随着他的动作猛地一跳，接着便陷入深深的自我怀疑。

——他在干什么？

对面是个比自己大了10岁的男人。松本见的俊男美女也不少，自问没有肤浅到轻易被外在蛊惑。而且他的心悸不是被对方的外表吸引得怦然心动，更像是一种——

战栗。

没错，就是战栗。松本皱起眉。他的心脏在因大野的相貌和举止战栗不止。他甚至能听到自己身体深处从十分钟前的死水般平静逐渐转为备战的轰鸣。

但是……为什么？

他盯住大野的脸，再次确信自己从未见过这人。大野也不认识他。

“你——”

松本刚开口，话音被身后的喊声截断了。“松润，走不？我们要结账了。”

青年回过头，他的同学正聊着天走过来。他舔舔嘴唇，看向大野，试探着问道：“你要跟我一起走吗？”

大野惊讶地睁大双眼，然后，出乎松本预料的，他点了点头。

2.

学生们来的是一家俱乐部。松本一路上没怎么和他们说话，一直跟在大野身边。大野话不多，松本一时间也不知该从什么地方入手了解他，于是两厢无言着进了舞厅。

大野似乎没怎么来过这种地方，好奇地左右望着，最后看向舞池中央的男男女女和后面的DJ，在吧台附近一张小桌前站住了脚。

松本对其他人挥了挥手。另外几个青年来之前试图从他口中问出关于大野的事，然而松本也对男人知之甚少，于是全都随口对付了回去。现在也没人来触他霉头，心照不宣地散了，留他俩独处。

松本把手肘搭到吧台上，问：“想喝点什么？”

大野注意力集中在远处的人们身上，过了半晌，才后知后觉地回过头：“……嗯？……随便什么都行。别太贵的。”

松本瞥了他一眼，突然起了玩心，对酒保说：“给他来一杯Pina Colada，表面加鲜奶油，凤梨片旁边插把小伞。”

大野居然笑了起来：“那是什么？听上去好像挺好喝的。”

酒保很快把调好的鸡尾酒递过来。男人就着吸管喝了一口，眼角笑出几道细纹：“好喝！好甜啊这个！”

松本本来是故意给他点了杯偏女性喜好的酒，没想到大野真心喜欢，还捏着那把小蓝伞研究起做工。

这人很奇怪。松本见他轻易答应自己邀约，还以为他是习惯了与同性这样往来，然而大野身上没什么混迹声色场的烟火气。

难道是被自己的外表吸引了？

松本暗自猜测着，看大野向酒保问起其他酒品的味道，主动把自己的Dry Martini推过去，说道：“要试试我这杯吗？”

他的酒杯没有配吸管。大野怔住，神情一下子瑟缩起来，视线在松本的胸口以下徘徊了一会儿，最后微红着脸，举起酒杯抿了一小口。

懂他的暗示，实在不像完全生涩的新手。

所以那些扭捏是种作派？欲拒还迎地挑起别人的兴趣？

那大野的演技也太好了些。至少松本一个从没把自己往同性恋方面想过的男性，看见他发红的耳朵尖和眼角，都忍不住想象他为自己露出更多痴态时的模样。

他是怎么了？

松本在心里重复着今晚不知自问了多少次的疑惑，伸出手，握住了大野即将放下酒杯的手腕。

男人吃了一惊，呆愣愣地看着他的手，眉眼间浮现出一种松本看不透的情绪。松本也正因右手自作主张的行动震惊着。大野的手腕握在他掌心里，男人生命的律动由拇指隐约传来。

在感受到那搏动的一瞬间，松本几乎是情难自制地靠了过去，吻上了大野的嘴唇。

对方的反应完全是硬直的，牙关抵着，身体也僵硬着，但很快他便放松下来，融入进这个吻中，甚至探出舌尖在松本唇上轻划了一下，像确认口感，但松本更多是觉得对方在故意挑逗自己，心一横，直接把大野拦腰搂了过去，把至今为止实践修来的吻技全都用上了，又是吸咬又是缠乱，直到两人的唇舌快就着被搅得胶着的津液化在一起，才恋恋不舍地放开。

大野喘得很厉害，眼里浮了层泪，看上去很辛苦，瞅了松本一眼，像在控诉些什么。

年轻人半边身子都被他那一眼给看麻了。之前那些什么同性异性、是否有过经验的纠结也被他抛在了脑后。此刻，他头脑中只有一个声音在反复响着：

他要这个人。

与感情、经历、未来、任何的逻辑和理论都无关，他只是必须占有这个人。

连松开手腕的余力都没有，松本注视着大野的双眼，一开口，腹中的火苗像把他的声音都烧焦了一般。

“去找家宾馆吧。”

大野抿着唇，很轻很轻地嗯了一声。

3.

刚踏进房门，松本就把大野硬拉进来，将他压在门上。门板碰的一声关紧。大野愣神一般发出了诶的一声，紧接着便被松本的亲吻堵住了其他煞风景的声音。

青年自己都不明白为什么他会对一个男人抱有这么强烈的渴求。他也来不及思考，顺着身心燃着的火，一边咬着大野的唇瓣舌尖，一边就地解起裤腰带，另一只手不安分地在大野身上摸着。

“嗯……松、松本君……？你、你等一下……”

大野被他吻得说话断断续续，连推了他几次肩膀。松本把牛仔裤带着皮带蹬开，开始用力扯起大野的衣物，不怎么专注地随口嗯了声做回应。

男人躲不开他的触碰，只能在这被压榨般的状态下勉强把话挤出来：“你稍微慢一点……！男人和男人做、需要润滑的…嗯……还有、还有扩张……”

松本这才想起怀里抱着的身体结构上与异性的不同，啧了一声，一半是为大野果然有这方面知识或者经验的不满，一半是嫌浪费时间。他将男人拦腰抱起来，几步走进主室，把大野扔到了床上。床垫出于“行动”方便的目的，底子很实，并不是弹簧床那种碰一下弹两弹的柔软。男人的表情立刻委屈地皱了皱。

松本简短地说了句抱歉，抓着从宾馆抽屉里拿的润滑液和安全套翻上床，压到了大野身上。

他是第一次抱男人，不知道前戏是否需要像对女性一般细致，但又出于微妙的自尊心，不想向大野询问。与一个并不怎么熟悉的男人互相调笑、营造些甜蜜的氛围，他也觉得别扭。最终，他选择先疏解自己的欲望，直接脱掉大野的裤子和内裤，径直摸到了男人的下身。

大野的性器似乎在刚才的一系列亲热中尝到了甜头，在他身前半勃着。松本草草抚慰了他两下，沾了些润滑，指尖探向他的后穴。

大野呜咽了一声，抓紧枕头，腿上和腹部的肌肉明显绷了起来。

松本能感觉到他身体的闭塞和拒绝，一时间又惊又恼的，手上便用了几分力气。

大野叫得很疼，五官全皱在一起，床单快被他揪出几个窟窿来，「あ゛あっだめ！いた、…だめ…ほんと、ったぃいたい！ゆっくりしてぇ…！」

有经验的人还装处女干嘛？！松本心头恶气横生，也不管大野的哭喊，把手指插进深处，屈起指根活动。男人身体内部被他强行开拓，很快变得柔软。松本插进第二根手指，大野发出一声难受的闷哼，小声啜泣着，双腿一直在发抖。

他似乎很敏感，哪怕退出时稍稍抚过入口处的褶皱，都能让他吐出一串催情的呻吟。嘴上喊着疼，但下身完全硬着，仿佛松本给他的疼痛都能转化为快乐一般。

大野体内又热又紧，松本做了会儿扩张，恨不得把自己的手指和下身互换，好早一点体味到那处的包裹。到了第三根手指时，青年双眼憋得通红，咬咬牙，把半管润滑液全抹到手上送进大野体内，扶着自己的性器，对准男人的穴口，就那么插了进去。

「…！…っ、ぐ…ーー！！」

大野无意识地摇晃着头，嘴唇半张着，话都说不出来，被打捞上岸的鱼一样开开合合，眼角又滚落下一大颗眼泪。

松本只觉得自己腰部以下快要融化了，过于强烈的快感蚕食着他仅存的理智，使他无法想起此刻应有的体贴，只能跟随自己的本能，将腰越埋越深，直到他与大野的身体再无一丝缝隙。

相性？松本脑中蹦出这词语。

还得是天造之合的那种。

否则无法解释他第一次拥抱的男人身体居然会与他的如此契合。这种进入对方时的快感是之前任何情事都无法比拟的。他根本想不到做法或者结果，支配他身体的只有欲望。想与对方交合的欲望，想进入对方占有对方的欲望。

他像是刚学会自渎的中学生，所有热血、所有注意力全都集中在了下半身，一再挺腰再退出，感受着周遭迎接包容他时的烫软妥帖。肉壁被他顶开时大野无法承受的呻吟助长着他脑浆的沸腾。他俯下身，低吼着加快速度，发泄一般扯开大野的衬衫，在他胸口狠狠咬了下去。

男人的身体紧绷再松弛，随着他身前流下白浊的液体，喘息声也从高亢变为奄奄一息的失神。

「…う゛、…は…ぁ、じゅ、ん…」

听见他唤出自己名字的那一刻，松本眼前一白，接着腰便一软，保持着与大野连接的姿势射了出来。

之前那些疯狂的热潮随着射精后的怠倦褪去。青年喘着粗气，低头看了看大野。男人已经完全晕了过去，眼角还淌着晶莹的线，身上有他肆虐过的痕迹。

松本满意地看着自己在他胸口处留下的齿痕，低头在那块儿亲舔了一会儿，这才不舍地退出大野的身体，把安全套系好，扔进垃圾桶，坐回床边。

他看向男人的下身。自己和对方都没有触碰那里，但大野已经萎缩下去的器官和小腹上沾了许多浊液。

果然是被开发过。松本撇了撇嘴，晃晃头，抽了张纸巾，给大野简单擦拭了一番，掀了被子，拉着他一同躺进去。

虽然他还没完全冷静，但床伴失去意识，他也不好再下手。

明天早上再说吧。松本闭上双眼。

临沉入梦乡前，他突然想起一个问题。

——我告诉过他我的名字吗？


	2. Chapter 2

4.

又是一场梦。

这种对自己并非处于现实的清醒认知很奇妙，像人们常说的鬼压床，只是动弹不得的不是他的身体，而是他的主观意识。明明梦境是透过他的视角呈现，他却只能像个观众一般旁观。

皮肤上应该黏了层汗。现实中的他艰难地踢掉被褥，想从这股邪门的热中逃脱。

梦中是温暖的肤色，也像此刻的他一般蒙着汗，但那是优雅缓慢地流动着的、令他发自内心觉得美好到炫目的光景。

似乎听得到喘息声，焦点发生了偏移，朦胧中，有手掌的形状覆盖在靛青色之上，留下一片曲折和淡影。

梦中的他伸出手，与那手背五指重合，扣住指缝，再怜爱地向下抚摸，直到手掌握住那支纤细而硬朗的手腕。

吐息迷乱。他似乎要溺死在这片梦境里。

5.

睁开眼，周遭是陌生的环境。

松本勉强辨认了一番，才想起自己昨夜宿在了爱情宾馆。他转过头，眉间一跳。

身边空空荡荡，哪还有什么人的影子，连床都铺平整了，被子都卷在他这一边，与一旁的整洁形成鲜明又严峻的对比。

松本一骨碌翻起来，扛着头痛，把房间上上下下全搜了一遍。大野果然是不见了，衣服鞋子、还有昨晚与松本共度的痕迹，全都跟着他的人消失了。

松本还是第一次与人上床以后被对方先抛下，尤其大野昨天是被他干晕的，换成女性，不说下不了床，行动不便总是有的。

难道这方面还有男女差异不成？

早知道第二天要迎来这么个冷清的局面，他就不该见大野晕过去便收手。松本恶狠狠地想着，一屁股坐回床上，抓抓头发，拿起手机，想找个人发泄自己此刻的不满。

屏幕上有条消息。是昨天存入的新联系人。青年双眼啪地一亮，顾不上刚才的气恼，划开那封邮件。

上面字不多，就两行：“抱歉，先走了。我想叫你来着，但喊了两声，你没醒，我就不打扰你休息了。再见。”

松本有起床气，大野的话可能没作假，而且他之前一直在做梦，昏昏沉沉的，忽略了男人的声音也说不定。

那对方也不算太没良心。松本的气性轻易被安抚，放下手机，站起身，决定先去冲个澡。临动身前，他给大野发了封邮件：“什么时候再见面？”

等他擦着头发回到床边，大野才发来回复：“再说。你还是学生吧？把学校的事放首位比较好。”

对方大约是出于年长者的立场想做出些善意的提醒。然而松本无法领情，相反，他太阳穴一跳，想也不想便回了一个翻着白眼的表情：“用不着你多管闲事。”

于是对话就此中断。理所当然的，大野没有再发任何文字过来。松本瞪着屏幕，半是懊悔半是忿忿，想再给大野发点什么，又觉得那是在服软让步，最后眉头锁着，把手机扔到了床角。

6.

周二早上8点35分，松本走进教室，寻了个最边角的位置坐下。前面有人回头跟朋友聊天，瞥见他的阴森脸色，与同伴嚼了两句舌根，拎着书包，坐到了更前面两排。

学生正因睡眠不足头疼欲裂，低头摩挲着手机屏幕，视野前方模糊的色块如何活动，他并不关心，就这么瞎混了一节课。课一上完，他便跑到了楼下的吸烟区。

薄荷的清凉散在烟雾中，通过鼻腔，拨走了他神思中恼人的困顿。松本吐出一串白烟，攥着手机，拇指在大野的联系地址上擦过，又僵硬了许久，眉头一拧，关掉了电源。

是夜，他躺在床上辗转反侧，几次闭上双眼，又再度狠狠睁开，爬起来去看手机，然而锁定屏幕上空空荡荡，没有人来联系他。

昨晚他经历过一模一样的状况，翻来覆去折腾到凌晨4点多，勉强睡下，梦里又不踏实，早上6点就自动自发睁开了眼睛，连回笼觉都没睡。

青年烦躁得不行，干脆掀了被子坐起来，随便套了件衣服，大步流星地离开了家。

松本坐的是末班车，正好他也没打算回去，出了车站便直奔周末去的那家俱乐部。他跑了一路，临到了店招牌映入眼帘时，才恍惚地停下脚步，白雾随着他的粗喘一团团地向外奔涌。青年甩了甩头，决定暂且不与自己追究来到这里的原因，走上前去，迈进了自动门。

他走进舞厅，四处张望了许久，没有看见值得注意的人影。松本闷闷不乐地走向吧台，指尖点点桌面，要了一杯威士忌。

他只是想灌下些刺激性的液体，好冲醒乱糟糟的大脑。但没喝两口，便有人凑过来，打扰他的清静，

“心情不好？”

一旁传来提问，声音含着刻意的柔媚。

松本举着酒杯，没有给对方一个眼神：“知道就别来烦我。”

女人毫不退缩，把座椅转到他这边，手顺着桌面滑向松本一侧：“别这么冷淡嘛~跟大姐姐聊一聊，说不定还能帮你开解一下呢？”

松本皱眉盯着对方的指甲，鲜红的底色，缀着亮片闪粉水钻等等装饰，张扬得像捕猎后将爪子埋进猎物尸体中挑起血沫碎骨的肉食动物。

他跳下座位，甩了张票子给酒保，不管身后女人的呼喊，径直走向了舞厅斜对面的洗手间。

回来的路上，他路过舞池中几对搔首弄姿的男男女女，想了想，顿住脚步。DJ放的曲子他没听过，变调爵士，节拍很狡猾，满场的人没有一个跳在乐点上。

剧团下一场演出有群演众人跳爵士舞的场景。松本驻足望了会儿，摇摇头。吸收普通人拙劣的舞步对他毫无裨益。青年转了目标，看向舞池中人们扭动着的肢体。

有几个人频频朝他望来，舞步大胆了许多，里面包括两个长得还算顺眼的男人。松本往那边扫了两眼，脑中蹦出另一个男人赤裸的腰身随呼吸剧烈起伏的景象。

他回过神，用力摇了摇头，再看向那边，却无论如何都再提不起兴致。意识到这一点，松本越发烦躁。

这肯定不是一见钟情。他对那人的感情甚至还没有对幼儿园老师的深。那种感觉不是恋爱时的心跳。他不会呼吸急促，也不会瞳孔放大，更不会心跳加速脑子发晕。

可如果说他做了那一次以后便深深迷恋上了男人的身体，似乎也有些不对。大野的身体和他相性的确很好，但松本想起他时，第一时间起反应的不是下半身，而是更加抽象的身体部位。无边无际的焦躁宿在他胸口，让他寝食难安。

仔细想想，从遇上大野的周日到今天，三天以来，他似乎只有在大野身边时精神状态是安宁的。虽然他心理状态很急迫，想要占有大野，但神志安定清醒，不会像现在这样思绪混乱，像被迷雾重重包围，找不到方向。

他身上发生了什么？松本按住太阳穴，吐出一口浊气，直起身，走向距离自己最近的单身女子。

他对微挑起眉看过来的女性笑了笑：“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

这样就好。

把自己投入其他快乐中，让自己忘掉不必要的事情。

与女人拥吻着倒在床上，怀中的躯体柔若无骨，淡淡的香水气味，给予自己恰到好处的感官刺激。

他的指尖探入对方衣襟。女子娇笑，挺了挺胸，方便他摸到胸罩背扣。

松本眉间一抽，吻住女人的双唇，想把她的声音堵住，以免自己又在心里做起比较。

他现在拥抱着的是女人。活色生香，秀色可餐，能给他新的激情，帮他忘记之前的夜晚。

不要想其他的人。松本提醒自己，手向下摸去。

女人滑嫩的肌肤染着淡粉。他轻吻她的香肩，胸口突然又泛起一阵波澜。

感觉不对。

全都不对。

这不是他想要的人。

有什么从根本上偏差了、错过了、扭曲了。

他为什么要浪费时间精力在他根本不想拥抱的人身上？

“怎么了？”女人见他停下动作，奇怪道。

“……没什么。”

松本勉强拉回思绪，重新吻住她。细碎的声响中，女人在接吻间隙轻声问：“说起来、我…还不知道你的名字……？”

他好像也没问对方的。松本隐约回忆起自己向女子发出邀请时过于顺水推舟的展开。

于是他也在亲吻稍退开一点时作答：“松本、……嗯……松本润。”

女人笑了笑，充满性暗示地低声念他名字：“润君——”

就在她话音刚落的那一瞬间，松本从她身上弹了起来。

不对、全都不对、

他喘着气，在女人不解的目光中闭上双眼。心头的烦躁挥之不去。他转身，抓起衣服，抛下一句抱歉，匆匆离开了房间。

周五晚上8点，松本站在之前与大野第一次见面的家庭餐厅外。昨天刚下过雪，风吹得又紧又冷。他裹紧围巾，瞪着屏幕上的邮件正文输入栏，咬咬牙，发了这样一封邮件过去：

“我一周的课上完了，出来犒劳我一下吧。”

手机屏幕上方的数字缓慢跳动着，过了23分钟，浮出一封新邮件。

大野的回信只有两个字：“好吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

7.

大野说自己来的路上大概要花半个多小时。松本在寒风中站不下去，进餐厅点了杯咖啡等他。

男人像是踩着30分钟的钟点踏入店内的。自动门开启时铃声卷着冷风吹进来，松本抬起头。大野走向他的座位，对抬着头盯住他不放的青年笑了笑：“晚上好。”

“……晚上好。”

松本的神情很微妙，嘴唇抿着，黑白分明的眼睛微往上翻，盯他盯得极紧。那视线被浓密的睫毛一挡，仿佛盖了层阴郁。

大野被他直勾勾的眼神盯得心里打怵，干巴巴地笑了笑，视线躲闪了几下，语气中有许多不确定：“抱歉让你久等了……？”

他本意是为让松本等了这半小时道歉。不知松本如何理解的，听他这样说，神情肉眼可见地缓和下去，瞥向别处，轻哼道：“光口头说有什么用。”

年长者被他虚张声势的退让逗笑了，也不跟他计较什么：“那今天我请客。你想吃什么？”

松本答非所问地站起身，“来我家吧，离这儿挺近的，5、6分钟就到了。”

“那我去跟服务员说点外卖，你先看菜单。”

大野说着，向前台走去。松本看着他的背影，原想叫住他，嘴巴张了张，似乎起了什么主意，一脸莫测地又坐了回去。

他点了不少东西，够两个男人吃好几顿。大野不疑有他，只当学生是在变相闹自己，手里拎了两大袋外卖盒，笑得还挺开心。

松本从他那里接了一个袋子，走在前面：“我家在这边。”

他没带手套，好在塑料袋的袋口处透着热气，足够取暖。大野跟在他身后，不说话。但松本偶尔回头瞧他一眼，发现男人也不像多无所适从，和一直在想要不要找点话题聊的自己不同，他表情很淡，眼神虚浮在周边风景上，一副随遇而安的样子。

学生便有些不忿，不再纠结独处时的尴尬，扭过头，加快了脚步。大野在他身后慢悠悠地走着，一回过神，发现松本已经走远了，含糊不清地叫了声：“啊……你等等我、”

松本当没听见，任大野快步赶上来。他推开公寓外的安全门，用脚抵着，等男人走进来，又一言不发地噔噔噔上了楼。大野可能都没注意到他的情绪变化，站在一旁等他开门，空着的手还擦了擦鼻尖。

进了玄关，松本先对大野伸出手：“把袋子给我。”

男人眨眨眼，乖乖地把塑料袋递了出去。等松本脱完鞋，进去把外卖收进冰箱，再回来，看见男人还站在那里。

“进来啊？”青年一挑眉。

大野这才动起来，低头脱掉鞋子。松本走到他面前，在他头顶盖了片影子。男人的动作顿了一下，抬起头，不解地看他：“怎么了？”

“……”

松本也不跟他客气，直接拉着他的手腕，把他拽进房间。大野踉跄几步，被青年抓着腰按到了床上。

男人明显被他突如其来的袭击吓到了，八字眉对起来，眼睛困惑地眨着，身体绷得很紧：“诶……不是吃饭吗？”

吃个头。松本翻了个白眼。

他直接吻住对方。大野含混地嗯了一声，那声音里有点能激起人心软的委屈，指尖轻推了推他，头向旁边转去。

松本扣住他的下巴，加深了这个吻。大野的抵抗很微弱，任他亲了一会儿，才晃了晃他的肩膀，眼里泛着湿意，轻声道：“我不是为了做这种事才来的……”

“但是我是为了做这种事才叫你来的，”松本的语气很冲，“还是你觉得跟上过自己的人回家，对方真就只想简简单单吃顿饭？”

“你……你不想跟我聊聊，问我些什么吗？”

大野的眉眼间像存了什么疑惑和希冀。松本干脆地甩下一句：“不想。”

他的确有很多事想问，但对双方而言，这仅仅只是一场一夜情罢了。如果对对方了解加深，很容易生出感情纠葛，包括松本在内的许多人都不想招惹麻烦。

大野不说话了，与沉默一同浮上来的，还有他眼中的失望，以及零星的悲伤。那视线仿佛在质疑着松本的什么。

被他这样看着，松本只觉得灵魂深处剧烈地震动了一下，连心脏都抽疼起来。但大野很快便垂下了眼，表情变得很温顺，不再抵抗。

一个四肢健全能跑能跳的30岁的男人，就算再孱弱，当真想挣扎，也还是有一搏之力的。如果他从一开始就坚持反抗，松本也不会强迫他。但大野的态度只能说是砧板上的鱼被划开肚子前的几下甩尾，无力得很，还总有种放任自流的消极。

松本原本还在为之前那些莫名其妙的心痛震颤，但看见男人乖乖躺在自己身下，唇上还水水软软地泛着亲吻后的光泽，身体深处便又开始躁动。再吻下去，大野只是缩了下肩，很快放松下来，温柔地回应他。

折磨了他将近一个星期的烦躁被轻易抚平，取而代之的是强烈的占有欲。松本把那些浮现得毫无理由的情绪抛诸脑后，褪下了大野的衣物。

8.

大野睡醒时，疲惫得连眼皮都抬不起来，稍稍翻转身体，腰和肩膀传来猛烈的违和感，把他的睡意弹走了些许。

墙壁另一侧有沐浴的水声。身边没有人。床头还放着安全套和润滑液。

大野皱了皱眉，勉强支起身体，全身肌肉骨骼传来一阵阵令人牙酸的悲鸣。他重重地叹了口气，缓慢地爬下床，把地上的衣物捡起来，弯腰时，残留在身体内部的酸肿几度让他不得不停下动作休息。

昨晚松本听了他的劝说，花了足够的时间扩张，直到大野不再叫疼，才进入他的身体。

但青年的动作实在缺了些怜惜，途中把大野硬掰了几个强抻他筋骨的体位不说，还连着要了他两次。大野总共就与同性做过两次，年纪摆着，怎么也跟不上年轻人的体力和恢复的速度，本来就将将残存点意识，再被松本插进来，登时就掉了眼泪。

然而不管他怎么求情，松本都只是一味地索取，也不管大野之前说的要他温柔点了，扯着他手腕把他的身体向后拽，干得极凶狠。男人快被他撞散架，呜咽着又射了两次，对之后发生的事也没了什么印象，只隐约记着被松开后自己倒进床单时柔软的黑暗。

浴室里的水声还没有断。大野图省事，仅仅套了里衣和裤子，他抱着袜子外套，蹑手蹑脚经过卫生间前的通路，下了玄关，踩着鞋子，便去拉门把手。

金属块上下动了动，发出铿锵的响声，然而弹簧只往回顶了上来，大门并没有开启。

“……！？”

大野转了几次把手，安全门都没有反应。他听见背后的水声已经停下，越发焦急，动作也没了小心，连敲了几次门板。

“这间公寓的门能从里面反锁，没有户主的钥匙，是出不去的。你放弃吧。”

大野背脊一僵，回头一看，松本正擦着头发走出来，很无所谓地把卫生间的门关上，向他走过来。

男人颈后的寒毛随着他的脚步声一根一根竖起，开口道：“你想把我关在这里？”

青年皱起眉：“怎么可能？青天白日的，我还没打算犯法。就是怕你像上次一样一睡醒就跑掉而已。”

大野松了一口气，接着便听已经近在咫尺的松本冷冷地说下去：“结果你还真想跑。怎么？下次是不是还得跟你说提了裤子跑之前给我留几张万円纸币当嫖资？”

大野被他那个又怨又恼的语气搞得背后直发凉，苦笑道：“我不是那个意思……再说我也不知道留下干什么，你不是已经达成目的了吗。我还有工作，就不打扰你了。”

松本眼角一抽，恼羞成怒地把他抓过去，不管三七二十一，直接将他推向墙壁，扯掉男人的裤子，借着昨夜残留的润滑硬挤了进去。

大野浑身酸疼得厉害，也没挣扎。松本腰间围的毛巾在这番纠缠中掉了下来，落到地上。男人辛苦地喘着，不明白自己说的话哪里惹到了青年，只能劝：「ね、待って…後で俺がキツいからぁ…はぁ、あ゛、あぁ…！せめて、ゴムぐらいは付けて…」

经过昨夜的情事，男人身体深处还刻着被松本进入时黏软开合的感触。松本满心的怒气顷刻间化成挺腰深入、逼男人投降的情欲，在他耳边急促地说了句外で出す，便抽送了起来。

松本的欲望根源一半来自的晨勃，没有坚持太久，临高潮时，他咬牙想了一秒钟，拔出来，把体液射在了大野的后腰上。有几点液体溅到了衣服。松本回过神来，决定放置不管。

一周前他在大野胸口留的吻痕只剩了一个淡淡的青印。男人昨晚哭着求了他几次让他别留那么重的痕迹，不然碰了会疼。

不让留重的，那就用这种方式标记好了。反正看这件衣服也不贵。等男人把它脱下来换洗时，估计精液都已经渗成印斑干透了。

大野抵着墙喘息，微转过头，轻声道：“现在我可以走了吗？我累了，想吃点东西，好好睡一觉。”

他的话已经说得足够退让了，后面一句尾音绵绵软软的，带着撒娇求饶的意味。但松本一听说他要走，神经立刻敏感地炸起来：“能不能别把人说得多苛待你似的？！我又没说不让你吃饭休息！”

男人的眉角彻底塌了，无奈道：“我真的还有工作要忙。以后周末你想找我上床，我会来的，你没必要急着关我这么一会儿。把门打开好吗？”

松本先是因他的允诺心里一松，再一听他后面那句仿佛成年人哄哭着喊着要买玩具的孩童般的诱哄语气，火气又蹿了上来。但他这次没直接发火，而是撇撇嘴角，把男人的身体翻过来，盯着他的双眼宣告道：“既然你这么说，那行，这周末我就要你在这里陪我，我也不占用你两整天，就今天一天，除非你跳窗，否则就不可能出去。等明天早上我送你回家，下周五再联系你。”

大野嘴里发苦，还想再开口，松本却接着道：“反正今天我是不会把钥匙拿出来的。想走，就把我揍到不省人事，你想怎么翻这屋子都没关系。”

“……”

男人默默地注视着他，过了许久，放弃挣扎一般叹了口气。

他们在家里厮混了一整天。大野反复经历昏倒，酣睡，被叫醒和再一次昏迷。他们做的并不连续，从早到晚，总共也只有4次。松本有足够的时间恢复，也有留心保持体力。只是苦了被蹂躏的大野，做到后面，什么都射不出来不说，还被懒得下去重新买安全套的松本内射了两次。

昨天大野买的外卖终于有了合适的归处。松本不想把时间花在做饭上，把便当一加热，一口一口喂大野吃了。晚饭那一顿，他见大野连吞咽都没力气，干脆嘴对嘴给他哺食。事情发展下去，演变成大野跨坐在他身上，下面含着他的性器，上面含着他的津液，时不时还要因为被顶到软处发出几声泣诉般的呻吟。

松本看得眼热，手摸到大野身前，把男人下身沾的他自己的体液抹进他唇舌间，也像对其他食物一样，等大野慢慢咽下去，再把新的液体喂给他。大野双眼失焦，就那么被他诱骗着吞咽了许多自己之前射出来的浊液，再被失去控制的松本按倒，狠干到再次失去意识。

不要说这么疯狂的交合，单是让松本不顾一切想圈住的，除了大野就没有别人。做到深夜，他甚至想违背自己立下的约定，直接把大野折腾到第二天一根手指都动不了，再顺理成章地让男人在自己身边多留一天。

拥抱大野的感觉是无法用明确的词汇形容的。

就好像无法用多感性的修辞去形容一个定理。顶多只能说，它是对的，正确的。

理所应当。恰到好处。没有其他事物参与的余地。

那是超越了感情和主观，仿佛定义在他灵魂深处的、客观事实一般的正确，哪怕离开大野的体温一秒，松本都会被强行打乱那正确的不安击倒。

凌晨2点，松本看着怀中男人微肿起的眼角，陷入深深的疑问。

他到底是怎么了？


	4. Chapter 4

9.

第二天早上松本醒来时，发现床上又空了一片，吓得翻起身，蹦下床去看窗户。

好在保险锁没有被打开过的痕迹。他惊魂未定地转过身，这才听见浴室里的水声。青年有些后怕地去了卫生间，敲了敲浴室的毛玻璃门：“在吗？”

里面传来重物入水时哗啦啦的响声，但没有人应答。

松本以为大野在抗议，或者躲自己，眉头一皱，说着：“我进来了啊？”，便推开了门。

大野正抱着身体坐在浴缸里，水面淹到他腋下。男人静静坐着，神色奄奄，面色通红，甚至有些病态。

“抱歉……”他开了口，声音沙哑得厉害，又咳了两声，“借一下浴室。我得处理下。”

松本看他脸色不对，走近了些，仔细打量他：“……你没事吧？”

大野困顿地眨了眨眼，回答道：“还好，可能发烧了，你家里有药吗？喉糖也行。没有的话回去路上我自己买点。”

松本愣住：“发烧了？……你昨天着凉了？”

大野摇了摇头，皱着眉，在水里动了动，换了个姿势，头靠在浴缸边上，叹了口气：“应该就是太累了。你下次记得戴安全套，不然很容易出事。”

松本这才想起昨天自己没有帮大野清理。他想着都是男人，也没有怀孕的风险，一时鬼迷心窍，就没处理。学生转身出去查了查同性做爱的相关知识，才意识到大野的不适估计自己要占全责。

松本紧张起来，忙去翻了医药箱找退烧药，随便套了件衣服，跑去便利店给大野买了包喉糖。家里没有适合病人吃的清淡食物，他只能顺道买了些速食鸡蛋粥，赶回家烧了壶开水，等大野泡完澡出来，再一量体温，果然是发了低烧。松本不敢怠慢，坐在一边守着他喝了粥吃过药，才小心翼翼地问：“想再睡一会儿吗？”

大野捧着茶杯，很轻很轻地摇了摇头，“我还得回去工作。马上就走。”

松本哪里忍心就这么放他回去，还想再挽留，大野却已经放下了杯子，去捡自己的衣服了。

男人看上去疲惫得随时会倒下，每次弯腰，都会喘出声难受的闷哼，听上去极压抑。松本看不下去，过去把他抱了起来，安放到床上，接过他手中的衣物，从上身开始帮他穿衣服。

男人身体各处这两天被他触碰了遍，但这次他的动作要比之前任何一次都小心。由他自己印下淤青和红痕，再由他自己一层层用布料遮掩起来。

对待别人时他不是这样的。松本不禁开始懊悔。与他上过床的女性结束时总会说他绅士得与外表不相符（从之后她们还想再联系松本的种种态度来看，这话应该是褒义）。他从没苛责过床伴，对她们也没有什么留恋或者执念。但面对大野，他就像变了个人一样，失去冷静，暴力又固执。

“对不起。这两天……我心情不太好，下次我会温柔点的。”

他帮大野穿好袜子，说着道歉的话，抬起头，惊讶地看见男人眼里转瞬即逝的泪色。

松本以为大野是觉得受了委屈，亦或是自己又弄疼了他，问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“……”

大野的视线从恍惚回归平静，翘了翘唇角：“没有，就是在想你果然还是个好孩子。”

松本的神经条件反射般蹿了星火花划过天灵盖，又被他生生把那股被小看的怒气咽了回去。

病人为大。跟现在的大野撒气，之后会后悔的肯定是他自己。

他忍下怒火，换了方向，问道：“我之前就想问了，你是不是在哪儿见过我？”

大野的神情突然淡了下去：“没有。”

他回答得太快，几乎是自己提问的话音刚落便接了下来。松本吃了一惊，疑惑道：“但是你之前叫过我的名字。”

“……你朋友不是管你叫松润吗。我猜你名字里可能带了这个字。”

男人笑了笑：“猜中了？”

这答案也很顺理成章，合理得完美。然而这种完美并没有使松本的疑心消退。但他一时也找不到什么明显的疑点，只能再次确认道：“你真的没见过我？”

“…………”

大野注视着他，那目光很奇怪，既像审视，又像排斥，同时又包含了许多无奈和黯然。他伸出手，按在松本肩上，说道：“真的。我不认识我面前这个人。”

他的话兜了一圈，松本听得迷惑，直觉大野又在戏弄自己，眉间一抽，甩开了男人的手。

昨天他说好要送大野回家，但看男人的状态，也不适合走远路去电车站。出租车则不方便他休息。松本想了想，决定把自己那辆还没怎么上过路的轿车开出来。

“你把地址告诉我，”松本调着GPS导航画面，对躺到后面座椅上的大野嘱咐道：“我会慢慢开。你要是觉得哪里不舒服，就告诉我。”

大野的眼皮向下坠着，点了点头，报了串地名。

他住的地方距离松本的公寓有1小时40多分钟的车程，路线不复杂，有四分之三的路程都是沿着大道。等红灯时，松本回头去确认大野的情况。男人闭着双眼，不知是在养神还是当真睡着了，缩在车座里一动不动。

后面的车拍出一声短暂的鸣笛。松本转过头，看向前方的绿灯和道路。

到了大野说的地方，松本前后左右反复确认了几遍，直到看见这间别墅门口的名牌上印着“大野 智”的名字，才确信自己没开到错误地点。

名牌上只有户主大野一个人的名字。松本透过车窗仔细打量外面的建筑。这是都内偏郊区的黄金地段，房子的围墙刷漆看上去都没有年月感，周围的建筑物也一样，大约是近年建起的高级住宅区。

现在是冬季，看不出庭院内有什么别致的景色。人在车里，松本也没法看清围墙后的布置。

户主是大野，说明这房子是他自己名义下的。没有老旧感，那就不可能是祖上传下来的老屋。松本回过头，看向后面那个睡得安静，没有一丝霸气的男人。

尽管松本知道以貌取人不可取，但还是忍不住疑惑：这也不像能住得起这种房子的人啊？

疑惑归疑惑，人送到地方了，总不能让他一直在车座里憋屈着睡觉。松本叫醒大野：“大野桑，到地方了。”

大野的眼皮跳了跳，慢慢睁开，一点点爬起来，小声说着：“谢谢，麻烦你了”，便推开车门走了出去。

忽略动作的缓慢，他下车下得倒是极干脆。松本忙按下车窗喊住他：“你等等！”

大野侧过身，扶着腰俯下身，用目光问他：怎么了？

话到嘴边，松本又犹豫起来。他极少与床伴用这种方式告别。睡过一夜，第二天一早温存一番，然后嬉笑着到车站，最后吻别，相忘于人海。这才是他习惯的做法。

“你……你注意身体、”

于是他磨叽了半天，憋出来一句废话。

大野听出他还有下文，说了声嗯，微偏了头，等他接下来的话。

松本想问的话起起浮浮，几次到了舌尖，又被他咽回去。道歉他说得出口，但放低姿态的请求他却说不顺。最后，他只能把手伸出去拉住大野的手腕，无比别扭地来了句：“……下周末我再联系你，别忘了你自己说过什么。”

大野愣了愣，轻拉开松本的手，对他笑笑：“我知道了。”

松本看着他推开别墅的大门——男人好像压根没上锁——走进去，消失在庭院的围墙里，搓了搓自己的拇指，胸口为散去的那抹体温升起一丝怅然。

10.

接下来这几天对松本而言过得并不轻松。新年马上就到了，剧团那边联系了他几次，问他什么时候考试什么时候放寒假，家人也给他打来电话，说等他过年回来一家人出去旅游，票都订好了。

松本抽空去剧团看了一眼。学生们大多没有放假，这段时间去排练和表演的都是自由兼职者。老板姬路看见他，亲亲热热地迎上来跟他打了几句招呼：“好久不见了松本君~最近怎么样？一切都好吗？”

姬路是剧场经营者，也是演员之一，与同性爱人的婚姻已维持将近二十年，对方似乎是普通上班族，松本还没见过他。虽然姬路有些轻浮（松本听说他挑选舞者的标准之一是看人的屁股够不够翘），但没听说他真对谁出过手，为人诚实热情，也很体贴新人。松本与他关系不错，之前还和他一起去吃过饭。

松本还没回答，姬路走近过来，惊呼一声：“你脸色怎么这么差？没休息好？”

学生勉强扯了扯嘴角：“……有点。”

中年人唉声叹气地说：“别仗着年轻有挥霍资本就到处疯，把身体搞垮了怎么办？看你这黑眼圈重的。一会儿我去拿点眼霜来，你回家每天睡前抹一点。”

说着，姬路就奔后台化妆室去了。松本站在原地，摸摸自己眼角，眉头一锁，几乎能听见撞出的回响。

他没出去疯，之所以脸色差，完全是被大野不在身边的焦躁搞得寝食难安，休息不好，精神面貌自然糟糕。

他担心大野不会再来见自己，给男人发邮件，大野只回复了一封，让他不要为自己分心，等到周五。松本再问具体时间地点，对面却不再发来回信。

一连几日的煎熬过后，周五晚上，大野给他发了封邮件，要他准备两人份的晚饭，说自己也会带食物过去。

松本正在家里看书，每隔几分钟确认下手机，刚好在他划开屏幕时收到了大野的邮件。他眨眨眼，欣喜若狂地跳起来去翻冰箱，想了想，冲下楼，去车站对面的超市买了些食材，准备做火锅。

大野没有爽约，晚上7点多按响了松本公寓的门铃。学生跑下楼接他，远远看见大野隔着扇只到胸口的安全门望着自己，终于松了口气，快步走过去开门。

大野手里拎着个中等大小的塑料袋，笑着对他说道：“别人送了我一些乌冬面，我吃不完，拿来给——唔？”

他的话说到一半，被突然抱上来的松本吓了回去。青年紧紧拥抱着他，确认着男人的体温和触感。几天来的不安和担心男人逃开的恐惧终于慢慢散去。

大野愣了愣，也伸出手环抱住松本，几乎与他同样用力。

两人静静伫立许久，直到大野在松本耳边轻轻提醒：“松本君，上楼吧，这样你会感冒的。”青年才终于放手，领着男人往楼上去。

大野的身体似乎已经恢复得差不多，行动自如，态度也看不出之前的疲惫无奈，一直微笑着，心情很好似的。松本等他进屋，看了看他拿来的乌冬面的包装，惊讶地去翻了翻之前中元节收到的传单，问大野：“这不是亀城庵的並切麺吗？一箱7千多。这么高级的面，你从哪儿收到的？”

男人正在挂外套，听见他的话，回头瞥了眼装面的木箱：“朋友送的。我看上次外卖你点了三盒乌冬，就觉得你可能会喜欢。想吃就收下吧，改天我再给你寄几盒过来。”

听见他提上周的事，又立刻把话题转到今后，松本的脸色青一阵红一阵，最后瓮瓮说了声谢谢，便不再接话，转去调电磁炉的火，把砂锅端进房间。火锅不需要什么厨艺，大野也没多说什么，吃的时候说了几句好香，又说让松本把他刚拿来的乌冬面下进去一起煮。

他嘴上这么说，实际吃的却不多，尤其收底的乌冬，基本全是松本一人解决的。大野只是坐在他对面微笑着看他。

松本被他那种堪称慈爱的目光盯得直起鸡皮疙瘩，放下碗筷，瞪过去：“你看什么？”

大野笑容不减：“在想你吃面的时候感觉很拼命，就挺可爱的。”

“……”

被他这么一说，松本哪还吃得下去，嘟囔着烦死了不用你管，便开始收拾桌子。

“不吃了？”大野问，见松本不吭声，便站起身，说：“那我去洗碗。”

男人端着两人的碗筷去了厨房。松本擦完桌面，回头望去。大野站在水池边，从他的角度，只能看见男人的侧脸，那表情看上去平静又轻松。

松本眯起眼，脑中一阵莫名的晕眩。一个只与他上过床的男人，站在他的住所里，洗着他的碗筷，这情景他明明从未经历过，却只觉得眼前的光景无比眼熟，熟悉得让他几近落下泪来。

他被牵引着缓缓接近那背影，再次拥抱上去。大野的身体僵了短暂的一瞬，洗刷的动作没有停。松本越过他的肩膀，看看水柱下冲去泡沫后男人纤细修长的十指，闭上眼。呼吸染上大野的体温，他沉醉在那份心安中，轻吻上男人耳朵后侧。

大野颤了颤，轻声唤他：「松本くん…」

松本不满地用鼻尖顶了顶他：「他の呼び方にして、なんか変。子ども扱いされてるみたい」

「…」

大野沉默了片刻，叹气道：「松潤」

其实松本想听他喊自己名字，不过那样太过于亲密了，他不知道该如何对大野提要求。他轻声哼着以示回应，手摸到下面，隔着裤子揉大野的腿根。

「松潤、これ…危ないから、やめ、ん…」

男人一如既往敏感得过分，没经过几下挑逗，便不自觉地摆起腰，身体向后贴过来，蹭着松本的下身，把自己说的拒绝全抛诸脑后的模样。

松本伸手去关掉水龙头，把大野按到灶台边，解开他的裤腰带。男人摇着头按住他的手，回过头，求情似的弱弱抬眼看他：「ここ、やだ…なんか、使われてるような…ベットに行こうよ」

他那副青涩里隐约透着情动的样子看得松本直上火，恨不得原地把他给吞了。但青年顾忌着上周的失控，如果大野连着被折磨两周，估计不管松本说什么，都没法再安抚他。青年只好点点头，把他放下来，与他拥吻着走到床边。

大概是因为这周的松本态度比较温柔，大野也比以往更迅速地投入了情欲漩涡中，很快便打开身体欢迎起松本的进入。

他适应得虽然快，但能接纳的大小依旧有限。松本在他体内进出着，暗中比较起他们第一次上床和现在大野的紧致程度的变化。尤其上周末他明明都已经把男人后面操开了些，隔了段时间，大野的身体好像又回到了之前的状态，紧得他额头一直在冒汗。

「アンタさ、他に、ん゛、相手とか、ない、の？」

松本决定问一个困扰了他很久的问题：「セフレとか…俺以外の」

大野最初没听清他的问题，迷迷糊糊看过来。松本稍停下动作，又问了他一遍。男人这才眨眨眼，摇了摇头：「ないよ、そんなの。俺あんまり家から出ないし…そもそも興味もない」

那为什么要跟他这样？松本还想问，大野却已经不满足地缠上来，里面咬着他的性器，试图把他吞进更深的地方。

——算了。反正受益的人是他。

松本不再多想，稍退出些，感受着大野体内不甘心的纠缠挽留，低叹了一声。

相性实在太好了。腰部以下融化了一般，恨不得凝筑进大野的身体。

这身体简直是上天为他打造的。松本边摆着腰边模模糊糊地想。就应该属于他，与他永远绑在一起，任谁都无法拆散。

这段时间以来的梦境微妙地与现实重合。高潮时，他忍不住俯下身，喊出了大野的名字。

「……は…！…、あ゛、さと、し、…！は…」

听到他叫自己名字的一瞬间，男人的身体明显僵住，居然也颤抖着反抓住床单，直接射了出来。

松本咬牙挺过高潮后被再次咬紧时近乎疼痛的快感，喘息着看向略微失神的大野，被自己的新发现挑起了兴趣。

他刻意凑到大野耳边温柔地念他名字：「さとし、ね〜さとしってば〜」

男人咬着下唇，闭紧双眼，摇着头往旁边躲，身体一颤一颤的，下面也一阵阵地收缩。松本头皮都是麻的，更不肯饶过他，继续追着他耳朵把声音往里面送。没想到，男人闷哼了一声，竟然就这么再次高潮了。

这也太可爱了！！！

松本到现在还没见过只被叫名字就能攀上巅峰的女性，更不用说身体感受性没那么丰富的男人。他看着泪眼朦胧的大野，气血翻腾着，最终咬了咬牙，没这么拉着大野再来一轮，而是退了出去，在男人大腿上抵着摩擦，过了一会儿，也射了出来。

这周末他们相处得还算愉快。松本有刻意压制自己的性欲，取而代之的是他几乎把自己挂在了大野身上，男人走哪儿他跟到哪儿，抱着不撒手。

大野对他这样好像一点意见都没有，甚至还很高兴，偶尔回头主动亲他一口，也会抓他手指握在手里玩。

这种模式已经和一夜情脱离了，更像只能周末见面的情侣，尽管他们的交流根本没有普通情侣那般深入。大野不怎么说自己的事，即使松本问，也会被他岔开。但两人在家看了两天电视，倒也风平浪静。

送大野回去时，松本依旧是千百个不愿。车开到大野家门口，他不解车门锁，转头去看副驾驶席。大野也静静看着他，在他靠过来亲住自己时闭上了双眼。

松本舍不得放他走，边亲边问：“我能进你家吗？”

他本以为大野会答应，然而男人只是定住，然后推开他，摇了摇头：“不行。”

“……”松本被他突如其来的冷淡搞得一头雾水，只好换个方向：“我们下周四开始放年假，我会回趟家，周末没法见你，周二我回这边来，会休息几天……你能过来吗？”

大野思索了一会儿，这次给了他一个肯定的答复：“我知道了。”


	5. Chapter 5

11.

「ふふ…くすぐったい…」

温和甜蜜的空气如同在手心流淌。

他掬起一捧温暖，轻轻涂抹在对方肩上。那人又轻颤着笑起来：「くすぐったいってば〜」

顺着手臂向下抚摸，直到握住那人的手掌，掌心相合。

「潤」

听到对方的呼唤，他抬起头。怀中的人回过头来，眼中是纯然的信任、依恋和爱意。

「潤、大好きだよ」

“——！！”

松本喘着粗嘎的气从梦中惊醒，四周是朦朦胧胧的暗，一点点月色从窗帘对面渗进来，将屋内摆设晃出虚虚实实的轮廓。

骤然醒转的乏惫压着眼皮，大脑还沉浸在梦中的场景，那声倾诉回荡在他耳边。松本闭上眼，却再也找不到睡意。

他慢吞吞地坐起身，恍惚地看向窗边。夜空泛着幽暗的猩红。

在下雪。

松本走近了些，拉了张椅子在窗边坐下。雪花打着坠，击在玻璃上，听得到外面呼啸的风。

他望了这风景许久，终于平静了些，整理起思绪。

梦中的人是大野。

尽管他不想承认，但那声音、还有那双温和的眼睛，都是那个突然出现在他的世界里将其搅得天翻地覆的男人的。

青年扶着太阳穴。胸口深处隐隐骚动着，促使他不得不思考梦见男人的原因。

因为欲望？

——可那梦与情欲有什么关系？

因为喜欢？

——怎么可能。除了名字和住所，他对大野几乎一无所知。他还没在男人身上感觉到什么诱使他心动的要素。

是他想听大野说那种话，用那般依恋的态度对待自己吗？

“……”

松本闭上眼，思索良久，没有得出结论。

他需要大野，这毋庸置疑。但硬说起来，他更希望男人与自己通过什么联系捆绑在一起，不需要顾忌什么场合、工作或旁他，让他自由地在大野身边活动就好。

在他的预想里，大野的态度是无所谓的。只要他自己良心过得去，只要能在大野身边，对方对他的存在抱持的感情是喜是忧，他都不在乎。

所以那个梦究竟代表着什么呢？他的深层心理？他没有意识到的渴望？

假如大野用那种态度对待他——倒也不赖。也许大野拒绝他平日见面的可能性会变小。

自我中心。他给自己下评语。

但我现在没有为别人考虑的余地。他又为自己开脱。

妥协、迎合、讨好……那些圆滑世故，他不想学，也不会学。

他不想成为放低姿态的那一方。

然而固守在高墙里，又没有人为他堆砌敲门砖。他的坚持让他孤立无援。

身体怀念起梦中的温暖，眼皮发沉，松本靠着书桌，抱着一声叹息，重新陷入了梦乡。

12.

“那么吃……好吃吗？”

松本看向碗中，又看看桌对面一脸不可思议的大野。

“原产地那边县民都是这么吃的。这么高级的面，随便处理就太浪费了。”

说着，他又夹起面条放入口中，像喝水一般一口气吞了下去。

大野怀疑地盯着他：“好吃吗？应该说能尝出味道吗？”

“嗯，”松本点点头：“这样比嚼着吃更能感觉到乌冬顺滑的口感。你要试试吗？”

男人想了想，歪着头拒绝了：“我就算了。想象不出来什么感觉。”

松本也不坚持，继续吃自己的。大野已经吃完了，坐在对面安安静静的，偶尔摆弄下自己的指甲。

不甜蜜，也不温馨。

平静的空气。

松本放下筷子，问大野：“在想事情？”

“……算是吧。”

对方给的回答很模棱两可。松本有些奇怪。明明今天大野刚到他家时看上去还很轻松，结果一上餐桌，对方突然就变得冷淡了起来。

为什么？就因为他吃乌冬不嚼？

“你心情不好？”学生问。

“没有，”大野摇摇头：“就是觉得你太认真了。”

松本等着他的下文。但大野的话似乎就断在这里，抿着唇，看着桌面，没有说下去的意思。

青年只好自己问：“认真不好吗？”

大野这才弯了弯眼角和唇角：“没什么不好的，是松本润的个性嘛。”

松本满心疑虑，但他还有其他想和大野谈的。“我之前我就问过，你也没回答我。你到底是做什么工作的？”

大野依旧避而不答：“你问这个干什么。”

松本撑着手臂，说：“好奇。”

大野叹了口气：“没什么特别的，就普通工作。不值得你好奇。你知道了又不能怎么样。”

“你告诉我也不能怎么样吧。”松本不知不觉间因他的不配合皱起眉：“我又不会去你工作的地方闹事。”

大野抿着唇，摆明了不想继续这段对话。

松本心头跳着烦躁的火苗，干脆摊了牌：“你是做和画画有关的工作的吧？还是普通兴趣？但从事艺术类职业的人住那种地方更合理些。我查过你的名字，没找到和你同名同姓的画家，你是用的笔名？”

听到调查他那段，大野的眉头也皱了起来，连语气都生硬了许多：“和你没关系吧？”

其实他的话已经在变相承认松本的猜测了。青年暗暗记下一笔，嘴上毫不退让：“我想知道些和我上床的人的底细又没什么不对。你自己说对这种事没兴趣、又不可能图我的钱。我了解你一分，能让我自己心安一分。——还是说你就这么需要一个比你小10岁的男人每周陪你上床？”

青年的逻辑很胡搅蛮缠。他说着这些话，心里却清楚如果大野不来见面困扰的只会是自己。

他对大野的需求和大野对他的需求并不对等。只要大野想离开，随时都能从松本的生命中消失。这种立在浮冰上的关系太脆弱，只会让松本越发不安。

大野在听到他最后一句话时像被刺痛了，嘴唇抖了抖，说：“我不想说。如果你不放心，不想见我，那下次我就不来打扰你了。”

很好。你自掘坟墓了。松本脑袋里姑且作为旁观分析角色的理性如是提醒他。

对话就此僵持住。松本既没料到大野退的这么干脆，又没预想变成这种局面时自己该做的对策，只能天人交战着挣扎是否该妥协。

哄人……不可能。他拉不下脸。

当成在开玩笑……也很难。他要那么会调节气氛，也不至于迎来这场面。

挣扎许久，最终，他选择抱持沉默，捡起碗筷，去厨房收拾起餐具。

水流和器具碰撞的声音在房间里回响着。大约过了5，6分钟，松本再回房间，大野已经穿好衣服准备离开了。青年眼角一抽，快步走过去，扯着大野的手臂，将他拉到床边按倒。

男人没有反抗他的亲吻。

两天时间一晃而过。这短暂的假期里，他们几乎再没有任何交流，但之前的僵硬也随着毫无意义的沉默稍稍崩解了些许。送大野回家时，松本还是像上次一样把男人关在车里，接吻后，用眼神向他询问自己能否进他家。

大野垂下眼，轻淡地拒绝了他无声的请求。

松本心里有气，但又不想回到之前那种僵局，只能暗暗咬着后槽牙放他出去。

门压根不上锁，随便哪个小偷都能进，他倒是不行！松本瞪着消失在围墙后的大野生闷气。

周末，他没有给大野发邮件。如他所料，对面也没有给他发消息。

松本原本想控制自己对大野的需求，但时间一长，什么怒气、被拒绝的烦躁，统统被更加强烈的空虚挡了回去。到了下周四，他顶着两个黑眼圈，去剧团跑了一趟。

参观下排练，说不定能让自己的注意力转移一会儿，哪怕几十分钟也好。

松本给姬路打了招呼，向后台走去。剧团已经开始着手准备新公演，加上人手不足，准备室一团乱，堆满了各色道具和等颜料晾干的背景板。他挠挠头，决定找个更清净的地方放东西。

路上洒了几滴颜料，路径方向是前面不远的仓库。松本皱起眉，向那方向走去。

仓库里有人，里面开着灯。他推开门，首先看见一幅巨大的画作，应该是要给新公演宣传用的，画板斜靠在墙上，画中是舞台剧主人公狩猎与月亮女神阿尔忒弥斯弯弓射鹿的场景，但视角很独特，是流着血泪的麋鹿眼中女神凛然的姿态和锐利的箭锋，色彩和笔触无比纤细，鹿的瞳孔黝黑纯净，与血泪形成鲜明对比，只一眼，就能被这幅画吸去心魂。

松本呆呆地望着那画作，正在作画的人蹲在地上描画着下方的舞台剧标题，听见声音，回过头来，与松本同时愣住。

青年看着不远处大野的震惊神情和手中的画笔，不由自主地感到一阵晕眩。


	6. Chapter 6

13.

松本半张着嘴，刚“呃”了一个音节出来，大野已经站起身，朝他冲了过来。

年长的男人脸色铁青，松本一愣，忘记拦下他，大野直接从他身边绕过，推开门跑了出去。

“——？！喂！！”

松本以为他想逃跑，跳脚去追，然而大野并没有像他想的一样冲向安全通道，而是沿着后台通路一溜烟地往剧场舞台方向去了。

青年追上去，隔了几米远，便看见大野站在姬路面前，又惊又怒地质问：“为什么你们不把松本润的名字放在剧团成员介绍里？！”

松本与姬路同时被这提问弄懵了。剧场老板疑惑地打量了大野几眼：“……什么？”

“松本润！他为什么不在出演人员名单里！他——”

大野说着说着，突然气势蔫了下去，转过头，与松本对上视线。

松本打了个激灵。男人的神情很复杂，悲伤和迷惘混杂在一起，茫茫然的。他失落地转回去，对没搞懂情况的姬路再次提问道：“他现在是什么身份？见习生？还是候选成员？”

松本对着大野的背影抢先回答了：“我是见习的，学校放假的时候来参加排练，目前只能在后面作为群演伴舞，不过以后会成为正式的舞台剧演员。”

“……是吗。能实现就好了。祝你好运。”

大野低喃着，垂着头，从姬路身前走开，沿着来时的方向转了回来，经过松本时，青年一把扯住他的手腕，不顾男人一时的僵硬，对姬路提问：“他刚才在仓库那边画画来着，你雇他来的？”

姬路见他们氛围微妙，皱起眉：“你们认识？”

“算是……”“不认识。”

大野的话被打断，瞪大双眼看向松本。青年置若罔闻，继续说道：“这人好像还知道我名字。他是谁？你们跟他提起过我吗？”

学生看了看四周制作道具和背景墙的人们，又挑眉转头看向大野：“你不会是跟踪狂吧？一看见我的脸，反应那么大。为什么要跟到我待的剧团？你从哪里知道我的事的？”

大野此刻已经意识到松本的目的，被他这一通颠倒黑白的抢白搞得面红耳赤，瞪着松本的脸，连挣了几下手腕。松本与他暗暗较着劲，咬牙死死拖着他不肯松手。

姬路见状，忙走过来劝道：“哎哎，你别这么担心，大野桑是和我们签了合同的，不是什么跟踪狂。”

松本心头一跳，面上仍是怀疑，“合同？”

“今年年内我们剧团预定会举行三次公演，公演的宣传海报由大野桑手绘完成，公演结束后，画会被大野桑收回，放进他的画廊里展览。收益什么的分成你就别问了，不是小孩子该管的。”

松本之前想过大野应该是个有名的画家，但没料到他居然有专属的画廊，瞥了男人一眼，又假装狐疑道：“他很出名吗？为什么要找他画海报？”

“你自己查查就知道了，笔名是3104，百科里面应该没有他的照片，但作品的介绍还是写的很清楚的。”

松本拿出手机，刻意炫耀般给大野看了眼搜索引擎的界面。男人不再挣扎，漠然地看着他的指尖移动。

的确，按照笔名搜索，立刻便跳出了许多大野相关的信息，其中大半部分是对他成就的介绍，以及作品风格的说明。

“——第一次获得此奖项时，他年仅19岁。尽管相较参赛者的平均年龄稍显稚嫩，但其绘画功底呈现出与阅历完全不相符的深厚。选材角度之新颖，勾画笔法之成熟，刻画细节之入骨，无一不引来评委的一致认可。那之后，他更是接连斩获各色艺术创作展头筹，并一举赢得——”

通篇的赞美之词。松本不禁在内心咋舌，他关掉网页界面，再看向大野，神情已经平静了许多：“是我误会了。对不起，冒犯了。”

说着，他松开手。大野手臂垂下去，临走前，淡淡地看了他一眼。

大野应该是因为松本用当面抹黑的方式打探自己情报而生气了。青年预谋得逞，正在得意，没把他的不满放在眼里，又跟姬路聊了几句，才借口重新和大野道歉，回到了后台仓库。

大野正坐在地上整理画材。仓库门一开一关，松本走进来，他连头都没回。

青年把他的态度当成无声的发泄，内心越发得意，走过去一屁股坐到他身边，笑得很张狂地向他搭话：“刚才抱歉了啊。‘大野桑’。”

大野的动作顿了顿，没有回答。

他的挑衅被人沉默着吸收了。松本一皱眉，继续嘲讽道：“现在我知道你的真实身份了。瞒了那么久，辛苦你了。”

大野继续保持缄默，眼神不屑于施舍他一般，牢牢地粘在掌中的调色盘上。

松本被他无视了两次，脾气也上来了，瞪着男人恶声恶气地说道：“说话啊。你就没什么想说的？”

大野终于长叹了一口气：“我在工作。你能不能别打扰我？”

松本被他这话的正当性噎了一下，紧接着便想到其他纠缠的方法：“你不是说你在家工作，平时不出门吗！”

“我平时的确不出门，都是在家画画。”大野平静地解释道：“但是我需要听听客户的反馈，所以根据需要，也会把画板带出来，在指定的地方工作。这副画已经进入收尾阶段了，我把它带到这里，一是方便交接，二是因为姬路桑他想看一眼没画标题前的图案。”

“所以你今天刚出来，就被我看见了？那还真够巧的。”

松本隐含暗示地挑起眉，微笑着说：“看你的反应，应该是不希望遇上我——就当你不是跟踪我才来的吧。我刚才听姬路桑说，你好像很喜欢舞台剧？所以才会接画宣传海报的工作。刚才我自己查的网站也说你除了这种工作以外基本不进行商业活动。”

大野迟疑着点了点头。松本嘴角翘得更高：“那以后你来看我的演出吧，看完了可以从艺术家的角度给我些建议。”

大野缓慢地眨着眼，可能是觉得奉承脾气阴晴不定的年轻人太麻烦，也不多挣扎，苦笑了一下：“……好。”

没什么章法地耀武扬威了一番，摸清了大野的底细，又与男人建立了新的联系方式，松本心情大好，正想站起身，大野突然叫住他：“松润。”

学生看向他。男人的表情变得很认真，似乎接下来要说的话对他而言很重要。

大野凝视着他：“你在这里、在舞台上，开心吗？”

松本不理解他问题的含义，“……？开心啊。要不我在这里学习是为了什么。”

“……是吗，那太好了。”

对方听了他的回答，垂下眼，释然地笑了笑，又抬起头，毫无预兆地靠了过来，吻住了松本的唇角。

他们之前又是吵架又是冷战，松本没想到大野会突然卸下防备主动亲吻自己，愣了一瞬，还没仔细品味这吻的深意，男人已经退了回去。

“周末见。”他轻声道。

14.

说是周末，实际距离他们再见面仅仅只隔一日。但这不到24小时的时间，却让松本体会到了前所未有的煎熬。

他寻了那么久大野的身份，不仅得来全不费工夫，对方还十分巧合地出现在他的领地，甚至连大野的态度也很快从一开始的惊拒转为乖乖接受现实。一切顺利得喜人，仿佛命运不知不觉中为他开通了捷径。

回想起来，他和大野的相遇也很有戏剧性，而且只要男人在他身边，曾经困扰他的空虚和焦虑都能得到平息。

——虽然他也会因大野本人而生出别的焦躁来。

偶然相遇的惊喜没能在昨天完全宣泄出去。大野向他告别后，很快，姬路便走进来询问工作进度。松本不得不离开。想和大野继续交谈的急迫心情就这么被强行搁置发酵，加上第二天晚上就能见面的约定带来的喜悦，松本一整天都过得坐立不安，一下课，就驱车直奔大野的住处去了。

到了人家门前，松本才想起该向大野确认一下他是否在家。好在冬季天黑得早，大野的住宅里亮着灯，不需要他另外问什么。青年直接下车按门铃，带着杂音的铃声嗡鸣了几下，对讲机里面传来了男人的声音：“你好？……松润？”

松本看见监控摄像头，对着镜头挥了挥手。

大野的语气中明显困惑大于惊喜：“你怎么来了？”

“来接你的。昨天说好了周末见吧。”

对讲机另一边的人沉默了一会儿，叹了口气：“……我这就下去。”

松本笑着说道：“你可以让我进去等，这样你就不用着急了。”

“……我马上就收拾完，你去车里坐着，稍等一下就好。”

说完，大野立刻挂断了通话。

切。

松本翻了个白眼，靠着墙数分秒。

大野的确出来得很快，大概只套了件羽绒服的功夫，便急急忙忙地跑了出来，看见门口的松本，皱起眉：“不冷吗？怎么不进车里等我。”

松本不回话，直接抱上去啃他唇瓣。路上没有行人，远远传来寒鸦啼鸣。大野乖乖被他亲了一会儿，才象征性地推了推，沾着津液的柔软嘴唇上下碰了碰：“下次不用来接我，太远了。别浪费这时间。”

借着路灯光线，松本注意到男人耳边红了一片。他心情又好了几分，随口答应了，领大野上了车。

路上，松本打着方向盘问大野：“今天也是工作？怎么没去剧场那边？”

“昨天熬夜画完了，今天上午我去看了眼，颜料也干得差不多了，过两天就能挂出去。”

大野擦了擦眼睛，打了个哈欠：“之后就是看什么时候下雨下雪的，把颜料弄糊了，我再去修复。”

“这么麻烦？”松本驱车驶入天桥下，车转了一大圈，他边注意着后视镜，边扫了眼同伴：“那不挂出去不就得了？画得那么好，结果还要修修补补的，不浪费吗？”

“还好，一场公演下来顶多也只需要修两次。这部分的人工费也算在工资里了。而且这样一来，就好像我的画也和演员们一同努力过一样，在我心里价值会更重。”

松本从他的话中听出些热情，微笑着问：“你这么喜欢舞台剧啊？有喜欢的剧目或者演员吗？”

“…………”

大野望着车窗外五光十色的招牌和霓虹灯，回答道：“以前是有的。但现在他不在了。”

松本小心地瞥向大野的侧脸：“……已经去世了？”

又是好一阵沉默。这一次男人没有回答。

向往之人的离去总会引来好一阵唏嘘伤感。青年自觉找错了话题，但又想不到该如何化解这尴尬，踩着油门，加快了回家的速度。

停下发动机后，松本刚想推门出去，大野拉住他，捧着青年的脸便吻了上去。

这个亲吻和以往大野主动时都不同，饱含积极的邀请，舌尖勾着松本的，热切地舔弄他的上颚，轻喘着吞下两人份的唾液，响声有些下流，也足够色情，让一开始还没搞懂情况的松本转眼间便忘却其他，沉浸在亲吻中。

大野气息凌乱，手摸过来，抓着松本的肩膀，又胡乱地向下拉扯，拽了几下，发现松本的衣服扯不开，干脆直接摸到下面，解开了他的皮带。

对方今天突然变得性急起来，狭小空间里满是布料摩擦与男人碎而乱的喘息声。松本也被勾得脑子发晕，咬着大野的耳朵，想把他往自己这边带。

“砰！”

一声闷响。两人的动作都顿了顿。大野捂着被车顶撞到的部位，一腿盘到座位上，转过腰，把脸埋到了松本胯间。

青年下意识屏住呼吸，感受自己隐隐抬头的器官被一团胶软的热包裹时与普通性交略有不同的快感。

大野的嘴比寻常女性的还要小，男人上下动了动脑袋，被口中慢慢涨大的器官撑得难受，抬起头，咳了几声。

松本有点心软，但更多是被吊起兴致后晾在一旁的不满，顶着腰用前端蹭了蹭大野的脸。男人吻了下那里，再次张口含住了青年的性器。

令松本有些意外的是，尽管大野的态度很积极，但技巧不算多好，光是吞咽时不被各种液体呛到就花了他很大力气，途中暂停顺了几次气，唇边沾了一圈晶亮的东西，松本内裤也没什么必要地湿了一大片。

但不习惯有不习惯的乐趣，大野的动作能给他带来点并非刻意引火的焦灼，换了上年纪的，可能只会觉得拖延，也会因为没那么敏感而时不时被冷却一下，但对身体还年轻的松本来说恰到好处。尤其大野平时看着对这种事不上心，此刻却埋首在他腿间，为了满足他而努力吞吐着他的性器，这事实比之前任何女人给他的服务都更让他兴奋。

「…、ふぅ…」

松本低叹着，指尖揉着大野的耳垂，提示他该如何收紧。柔软的舌面覆在他器官里侧，口腔内壁挂着津液，湿湿滑滑地裹上来，活动时前端刮着里面的软肉蹭进深处，还能感受到喉头因无法适应而产生的收缩。

青年越发兴奋起来，手抚上大野后颈，试探着把他的头往下按了按。大野含混呜咽了一下，没有挣扎。

他按了两下，觉得不尽兴，干脆扶住大野的头，配合自己想要的角度顶弄了起来。

他都是往深处撞，大野喘不过气，肩膀难受得直缩，摇晃间口中裹得更紧，下颚也痉挛着颤抖起来。松本退开了些，给他喘息的空间，然后再次顶了进去。

青年不想太为难大野，没多忍耐，感觉上来了，便直接射了出来。男人没防备，呛得猛咳了几下，指尖挣扎着扭在松本裤子上，再抬头，鼻尖有点红，擦了擦嘴角，被咽下的体液的味道搞得眉头直皱，但因为眼里还带着春意，所以那表情看上去没什么威胁性。

松本被蛊惑着贴过去亲他眼角，大野吸着鼻子，小声说想喝水。

就这样也不错，最好用他的体液在大野身上各处都留下标记，免得他被别人觊觎。松本心想着，耐不过大野越来越有闹别扭趋势的态度，转头去车座后面自带的网袋里拿了瓶备用的矿泉水递给他。

挂个牌子或者圈住套住之类的好像也不错……

大野喝着水，一旁的人盯着他的目光专注得诡异，他想当没看见，对方却开口道：“我们是不是应该确定下关系了？”

男人背后寒毛卓竖，立刻摇头拒绝道：“不要。”

松本眯起眼：“为什么？你现在不是没和别人上床吗？”

“是没有……但是，你想确定什么关系……？床伴的话，我们现在这样不是已经很稳定了吗？”

“哪里稳定了？我找你你才会来，又只能周末见面。平时晚上出来约一下也没什么吧？我又不指望通过大学课程得到什么对今后人生有帮助的东西，就是混毕业证，然后专心在表演上。”

“倒也不是不行，但是……”大野的目光闪烁着看向下方：“我觉得现在这样就挺好了。”

“我觉得不够。我想和你联系更紧密点，至少一周能见个三四次，不然我全攒着周末发泄，迟早会撑爆的。”

大野的眉头跳了跳，脸色因松本话里含义红了几分，嘟囔道：“但是你太缠人了……再说自己解决不行吗？”

“不行。”

松本斩钉截铁地拒绝道，把大野的手拉过去，有一下没一下地咬他指尖：“又不是说要你和我谈恋爱。就是让你别找别人上床，我也不会跟其他人做，你每周多来几次，分散点做，我们身体负担都能轻一些。不行吗？”

说到最后，他将大野拉过来，舔弄他的耳蜗，诱哄似的劝道。男人被缠着揉捏了许久，终于勉为其难地点了点头。


	7. Chapter 7

15.

年轻果敢的阿克泰翁于狩猎中误闯月之女神阿尔忒弥斯的沐浴场。侍奉沐浴的神女们发现阿克泰翁的存在，纷纷尖叫起来。然而愚钝的人类对高洁美丽的女神一见钟情，忘记了逃跑，不知收敛地呆立在原地，痴痴注视着女神。阿尔忒弥斯羞愤之余，用神力将阿克泰翁变成了一只鹿。阿克泰翁无法道出人言，也无法自证身份，最终，被自己训练的猎狗咬死。

“这段是开头，故事最后，爱上猎人俄里翁的月之女神被弟弟太阳神阿波罗蒙骗，一箭射死了爱人。那段是高潮戏——不过主人公不是我就是了。”

松本抱着大野，把剧本翻到后面，给他看了个大概，又把薄册翻回起始，指尖在自己的台词附近点了点。作为故事引子的阿克泰翁带领猎狗和其他青年进入森林狩猎，一路载歌载舞，好不威风。

台词虽然不多，但和普通群演相比，还是有发挥空间的。大野心想着，指向舞台转场的那一段：“变成鹿以后也是你演？”

松本翻着白眼叹息道：“那之后有动作戏，姬路桑不听我解释，非说受伤了会很麻烦，就让其他人演了。”

被年纪相差更远的人当成孩子时，松本似乎没有像对自己时一样抵触。大野静静点头。身后的人突然亲了亲他耳垂，轻笑道：“我看你挺适合去演那只鹿的。”

“……？我又不是演员。”

“我就是说个感觉，你应该挺适合的，毕竟都一样不开口说话。”

松本的话听上去既像揶揄又像夹杂怨念的试探。大野没有回应，青年亲了他一会儿，把他翻身压在床上，俯视着他，手掌轻覆住他的脸颊。

“而且这里也很像那只鹿。你画的那只。”

松本拇指抚过他眼角，在低叹中俯身吻了下来。

大野睁开双眼，远处舞台上，扮演阿克泰翁的松本正在排练。

马上就是公演首日，灯光道具音乐全都准备妥当。年轻的猎人们站在聚光灯下，为刚捕到的猎物兴奋不已，一同唱起赞美狩猎女神和领导他们的阿克泰翁的歌谣。

被人群围在正中央的阿克泰翁享受着同伴的赞扬，骄傲地将弓箭从猎物身上拔出，擦去上面的血水，自信而强壮的青年并不知道命运女神为自己编织了何种未来，又如何裁断他的死亡。

大野坐在观众席里，望着松本，眼底尽是感伤。

属于他的戏份的彩排已经结束，松本不得不退到舞台袖，羡慕地观望占据大半戏份的前辈演员。

故事走向逐渐清晰，月之女神与人类青年俄里翁相遇。松本偶然一瞥，注意到观众席里大野的身影。

今天是彩排，普通观众不可能入场。那男人只可能是专门来看他们的表演的。松本想起之前他与大野的约定，嘴角上扬，再仔细一看，又不解地皱起眉。

大野看上去很寂寞。

松本不禁怀疑起自己的眼睛。他的确戴了隐形眼镜，但坐席没有灯光，远远看去，他顶多能分辨出大野的发型，偶尔舞台上灯光变化，才能勉强看出男人的轮廓，无法辨认更细微的五官和神态。

可明明就是团模糊的影子，他却能从其中看出许多寂寥和忧愁。

为什么？

现在松本自己没有别样的感情，不至于投影到大野身上；舞台上的戏码也不过是陷入恋爱的阿尔忒弥斯与神女们讲述相思之人的英雄事迹，没什么能激起人感怀的情节。

为什么大野看起来那么寂寞，让松本想不顾一切冲过去抱住他？

青年疑惑而专注地望着那片剪影。大野融在黑暗中，他隐藏在黑暗中。

走出剧院，大门旁竖了把梯子，松本往上面一看，发现大野正戴着耳机拿着画笔，坐在梯子上为自己的画添笔。

从下往上观望，能看见大野与平日不同的认真神情。松本看了他一会儿，渐渐被他的画吸引，尤其颜料干之前呈现的风景有时并不明确，落笔时，旁观者无法得知画家的意图，但随着时间流逝，纹样全貌慢慢铺开，像有自我意识般成长为全新的世界。

“你怎么在这儿？”

松本被大野的声音叫醒，看向作画的人，眨了眨眼：“彩排结束了。”

大野这才迟钝地翻找起手机看时间，哦了一声：“辛苦了。演出……很好看，等公演时我会再来的。”

松本道了谢，站在原地，兴致勃勃地看大野继续作画。男人画了一会儿，把刚戴回去的耳机又摘了下来，蹙眉看他：“你有什么事吗？”

松本摇摇头：“没，就是想看你画画，有打扰到你吗？”

“……”

大野看着他。松本被他这么一盯，心头一激灵。

又是刚才他从大野身上感觉到的那种，好像很寂寞的情绪。

他还没来得及问，大野已经收回了视线，戴上耳机，说道：“可以。你去跟他们说借把椅子，坐着看吧。”

16.

与大野的新关系已经持续了将近一个月，松本各学科都结了课，春假期间，他可以专心在舞台剧上。应他的要求，大野来他家的次数也增多了。

但男人似乎不太喜欢在他家提工作相关的事，松本想看他画画，但大野总推说带工具来麻烦。学生一次赌气说只要他给自己画一幅画，自己出多少钱都没关系，结果男人冷静地反问他真的要多少都行吗，他又犯了怯，最后憋屈地不了了之。

除开这点小插曲，他们相处总体还是愉快的。在大野身边，松本能得到前所未有的平静，尤其之前只能周末见面，现在相处时间变长，填补了他许多空虚。

随着接触增加，男人又不擅长掩饰自己的情绪，他对大野的认知便加深了些。

大野会在松本对自己好奇时装傻避让，在松本对自己表示亲昵时安静接受，在松本需要自己时予取予求。

他就像上天为松本安排的，专门满足他需求的便利存在，唯一的限制即是松本不打探他的来历。

正因为如此，松本才觉得恐惧。

大野对他太迁就了，像育儿小故事里溺爱孩子把他养成罪犯的家长，更何况两人没有什么关联，大野明明没有必要这么做。

而且面对大野时，松本心中升起的欲望是他自己都无法直视的，就像将警棍交给扮演警察的普通人，将身体作为作品交给观看艺术展的群众，青年仿佛被过于深沉泥泞的愿望埋没了，无法呼吸，也无法自由行动，只能跟随那浊流做出自己都无法控制的举动，偶尔流失到浅滩，看着自己的满身脏污，后悔而恐慌。

见面次数多了，习惯了这样的安逸，就忍不住想更进一步。

该怎么把大野绑在自己身边？

如果对大野提出请求，对方能容忍他束缚自己到什么地步？

单说床榻间，大野几乎不会拒绝他的任何要求。这段时间里，松本曾经失去过一次自控力，把大野搞得一星期都病恹恹的，还影响到了他的工作。即使如此，男人也没对他说什么重话，甚至在松本照顾自己时笑得温温软软地说要是他能一直这样，那多来几次这种事也没什么。

他对大野的感情和欲望太庞大了，连他自己都开始逐渐招架不住。他好奇大野的一切，对拒绝与自己交流的大野感到愤怒和不安，但又想不到什么方法破解两人之间的障碍。唯有赤裸相对时，那些丑陋的欲望才能稍微伸展开拳脚，抠挖出道细缝以得见天日。

他挺着腰，一点点拔出来，前端微微的凸起碾着嫩肉刮出来，仿佛要从男人体内挖出他的秘密。

大野呻吟出哭腔，吸着鼻子，腰身无意识地往前方躲去。床单上滴了几片圆，不知是出自什么液体。松本放他向前爬了一点距离，又握住他的腰，将他狠狠拉了回去。

内壁痉挛着，大野被这一下撞得蜷起脚指，大概是真哭了，水滴在床单上的声音很连绵。

松本俯下身，就着压在他身上的姿势，柔柔地亲他后颈耳根，再把颤抖不已的男人抱起来，手摸到他胸前，一边唤他的名字，一边爱抚起他胸腹各种能引起他反应的部位。

这是这段时间松本新开发的游戏。从前他与大野做，不会花多少时间在这种动作上，一是因为大野只靠后面就能射，二是因为松本只和女人做过类似行为。男人没有柔软的胸脯，也没有多摸几下就能变得更方便进出的部位。但大野实在太敏感了，稍微挑逗几下，对他温柔一点，他的身体就会异常顺从地为松本所掌控。

就像现在，明明几分钟前大野还在因松本的粗暴掉眼泪，此刻已经咬着下唇，闷哼出的声音完全变了调子，甜软得春水似的，体内一阵阵收缩着，显然是马上就要高潮。

怎么这么敏感的？松本弹了下他的乳尖，深呼吸挺过强烈的收紧，看着男人犹在微微开合吐出浊液的铃口，又是疑惑，又是满足。

只有在这时候，大野才是真正属于他的。

为他迷醉，为他失神，没有任何掩饰地让他看见自己最真实最浓烈最原始的一面。

——不，应该说，只有在这种时候，他才有彻底掌控大野的感觉。

用这种方式夺去男人的思考，迫使对方接受自己的欲求，不给他拒绝的权力。

所以他才会这么喜欢与大野做这种事。

松本把大野放倒，在他体内进出，注视着男人即将失去意识前的双眼，看他嘴唇微微开启。

「ーー…じゅん」

又是仿佛头顶被击中般眼前一白的冲击，回过神来，松本激烈喘息着，发现自己已经射了出来。

大野应该是累得昏睡了过去，双唇微启。松本追着刚才那声呼唤，吻上那处柔软，唯一的聆听者失去意识的开放感令他自言自语着轻笑了起来。

“……还是有可爱的地方嘛。”


	8. Chapter 8

-4.

经久不衰的掌声中，妆容被汗水打湿的俊美男子站在舞台中央，灿烂的笑容中有圆满落幕的喜悦自豪和对观众的感激。

这就是之后数年里大野能回忆起的，对松本最初也最深的印象。

朋友见他总把自己关在房里作画，说带他出来散心，托关系找来了两张当红舞台剧演员主演的戏票。大野原想推辞，但听说市面上的票价，怎么也没法推脱这么重的人情，只好乖乖跟来。

战争结束后，随着本国各行各业复兴，舞台剧的人气也逐渐回升。但窄小的剧院、四处飘散的烟味、还有等待开演前乱糟糟的人头攒动和噪音，都让大野对这活动不太感兴趣。

8月的天，风扇怎么吹，也不能将汗和香烟蒸腾出的云雾吹散。更何况观众席里也没有风扇。一群人搬着木凳折椅，挤在能闻见人皮上浮出的油脂气味的厅堂里，离得远了，也看不清台子上到底在唱啊跳啊些什么幺蛾子。

好在朋友买的票把他们光荣地领到离舞台较近的区域。大野闭目养神，在心里策划着接下来的作品该如何构图。

长长的电铃结束后，厅内的喧哗归于瞩目屏息的寂静。灯光仿佛伴随着重音骤然点亮，舞台之上，身着华贵戏服的男子缓缓登场，在他身前的是一个面容姣好，但神状戚怯，眼中还有些卑微的讨好之意的女子。

男子冷冷地看着她，对女人眼中的重重情意不屑一顾：“我不爱你，别缠着我。我是来找别人的。拉山德和我美丽的赫米娅在哪儿？”

听朋友介绍，这出戏是改编自西洋那边某部出名的作品。大野向来不关注这些，剧里角色又多，全是爱来爱去的桥段，加上剧服装扮复杂，一不留神就看花了眼，分不清谁是谁，只有最开始说话那个演员最好记，看一眼终身难忘的那种：五官混血似的立体而深邃，姿态极优雅，完全的贵公子作派。

故事迎来终章，人们将盛夏之夜的混乱的感情纠葛和不合理统统归结于一场梦境，三对情人各自成婚。一长段轮流唱词后，舞台帷幕缓缓降下。大厅爆发热烈的掌声和欢呼。

大野也跟着鼓掌，台上演员们鞠躬致谢，那个被他注目的男演员环顾观众席，视线似乎与他对上。

有跑堂的摸到他朋友附近，在他耳边说了些什么，对方拉着意犹未尽的大野兴奋地嘀咕：“我们可以去后台看看，主演的人想见你。”

大野吃了一惊：“见我？见我干什么？”

“人家是你的画迷，听说你要来，特意安排的这么好的座位。要不你以为我上哪儿淘的票？”

大野无奈地看他：“你不是说你花了不少力气才买到的吗？”

“别啰嗦啦，这么好的机会，走，去开开眼。我还没进过剧场幕后呢。”

说着，朋友就拉着他的手不管三七二十一地硬挤出了坐席。身后，演员们早已退场，但大部分观众仍留在座位里，厅内比开场前更热闹，不少人还在讨论剧情和演员的演技。

后台也是同样乱糟糟的一片，毕竟不是千秋乐，准备室弥漫着疲惫而绵延的紧张。负责接待的人将二人领到某个化妆台前，叫了正在卸妆的演员一声：“松本桑。”

大野看清镜中人的相貌，心跳微微加速。

是刚才台上给他留下印象最深的那个演员。

叫松本的演员抬起头，漂亮的眼睛登时在镜子里笑着点亮起来，站起身，鞠躬打了招呼：“你们好。”

“您好您好，这次的票承蒙照顾了。”朋友点头哈腰着摆出感谢又恭敬的姿态，见大野发呆，把他拉过去提点：“大野，你也说点什么啊。”

松本也微笑着向他看过来，“大野老师？”

大野被这距离下演员的笑容晃得眼仁疼，抿了抿嘴唇，低头说道：“您过奖了，称不上老师……叫我大野就好。听说票是您帮忙置办的，给您添麻烦了。”

“怎么会，是我听说大野桑对舞台剧感兴趣，才请人从您行程里勉强找出空闲硬把票送过去的。没给您添麻烦才是。”

大野偷偷瞪了眼装傻充愣的友人。他平时都是蜗居在家画画，哪来的需要勉强挤出来的空闲。

“您太客气了。故事情节很有趣，松本桑的演技也非常棒，真的谢谢您送的票。”

“谢谢，”松本笑容中洋溢着欣喜：“如果您感兴趣，可以常来看看，提前跟我说一声就好，我会找人帮您安排座位的。”

大野不自觉地又抿了抿唇，低眉垂目，轻声道了谢。

-3.

夏夜，蝉鸣噪耳，大野和编辑坐在餐厅一角，几杯酒下肚，醉意已经攀升至脸颊，有一搭没一搭地聊着接下来的画册出版的预定印刷数。

编辑拇指搓着胡茬，一时间想不起接下来的话题，百无聊赖地勾着碗边的筷子，弹出几串清脆的响声。大野笑了笑，从记忆里搜寻出类似的节拍，哼起小调。

旁边桌的人呼出的烟雾已经盖过了炒菜时的油烟，周围吵吵嚷嚷，店外槐树上的蝉儿像在与人类比试音量高低。几道人影走过，突然，有人喊出他的名字：“大野桑？”

男人从醺意蒸朦的困倦中惊醒，眨眨眼，不明所以地看向叫他的人，睁大了眼：“……松本桑？”

编辑也抹着眼睛看过来：“老师你熟人？”

松本笑笑：“我和朋友约了在这里吃饭，看见您，想来打个招呼。”

大野视线躲了一下，看向不远处端菜上桌的服务员：“嗯……我们也是，吃点东西，顺道谈工作的事。”

“那我不打扰您了。用餐愉快。”

松本说着，鞠了个躬，转身离开了。大野望着他的背影，发了会儿呆。

编辑适时地又问了他一遍：“老师，那是你认识的人？”

大野点头，装作若无其事一般，又斟了一杯酒。

松本他们坐在更靠里的位置，临走前，大野本想也去打个招呼，但走过去，听见那一桌的对话，像是在聊演技。松本听着同伴的话，不时点一点头，又谈起自己的观点。大野听不清太多，但也感觉得到那几人的热忱，想了想，还是决定转身悄悄离开。

编辑站在店门口，对他招着手。“刚才我结账的时候，服务员说你朋友已经帮我们提前付过了，下次你们遇上，帮我说声谢谢。还有编辑部下次可以请你们两个一起吃的，开个发票的事。”

大野听说松本帮他们付了钱，不禁愣住，转身看了店内一眼。对方的身影隐在烟雾和人堆间，看不真切。

几天后，又是忙乱的舞台幕后，大野从人流中挣扎着挤出来，让了几次身位，走到松本的化妆台前，“您好。”

松本看清来人，笑着站起来：“您好。”他看看周围，抱歉地一偏头：“地方太乱了，也没法给您拿个椅子什么的……”

“没事，不用这么麻烦。我就是来道个谢，前几天是您帮我们付的饭钱吧。当时我看您好像在和朋友聊天，谈得很认真的样子，也没好意思打扰。”

松本听着他的话，双唇抿成一条缝，苦笑着说道：“对不起，我喝了点酒，没注意周围，让您见笑了。”

大野急急忙忙抬头解释：“怎么会，能为自己的工作倾注那么深的热情——”

他说到一半，与松本的视线对上，又慌张地低下头：“……我、我觉得挺好的。”

松本顿了一拍，温和道：“……谢谢。”

“对了、”大野想起来的目的：“作为答谢，我也想请您吃点什么，如果您愿意来的话，能告诉我您什么时间有空吗？”

松本的回答又顿了两拍，“那……今晚怎么样？我卸完妆就可以走了，可能需要您等十几分钟。”

大野没料到他答应得这么爽快，想想晚上本来也没什么预定要做的事，点点头。

-2.

“——就说怎么会……啊、抱歉，我是不是太啰嗦了？”

松本放下酒杯，挑着一边眉头苦笑：“兴致一上来就忘了身份年纪了。”

大野的视线追着他说话时嘴角跳动的黑痣，微笑着摇摇头：“没事啊，松本桑的话又不无聊，你尽管说好了。”

两人边吃边聊，酒过三巡，对话逐渐脱了刚认识时的敬语，变得友善起来。松本像是真觉得过意不去，主动给大野抛来话题，问他平时除了画画还喜欢做些什么。

又过了会儿，松本像突然想起这问题似的问：“说起来，大野桑好像不太喜欢跟我对视，是因为我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”

大野心头猛跳，酒一下子醒了不少，握了握手，以掩饰自己的不安：“没有，是我自己的问题。”

如果看得太仔细，他的秘密也许会被松本那双明亮又漂亮的眼睛识破。

从小开始，他就和其他男孩子不太一样，喜欢黏着同性友人，对异性没什么兴趣。

年纪大些的时候，出于好奇，他和一个自己还算信任的男生尝试着脱光了滚到一起，在对方的身上摸索。那之后，他的兴趣一发不可收拾地走向岔路，偷偷去那个朋友家里与他做了不少事。

在这个时代这个社会，同性爱并不是被忌讳的话题，但也不会被坦然接受。某天他们鬼混时被家人发现，大野才从大人们的反应中意识到自己的特殊。

成年后，这种特殊性给他带来了许多麻烦。公共澡堂没法去，有交流的同性友人知道他的癖好便断了联系，相似的人全都和他上过一次就消失不见。对于他们这种人来说，生活没有保障，未来也没有定数，所以许多人干脆装作普通人，只把性取向当作隐秘偷情的乐趣。

大野找不到适合的对象，也不太想和其他人一样套一层伪装，蹉跎了几年，最后干脆把自己锁在屋里，让绘画陪伴自己。

“但是你好像总在躲我的视线，还是我太敏感了？”

大野决定蒙混过关，借着醉意傻笑道：“因为松本桑长得太帅了，看久了我会心动嘛。”

桌对面的人睁大双眼，蹙起眉，举杯喝了两口，苦笑起来：“别取笑我了。”

-1.

又是相似的梦境。

大野睁开眼，皱着眉按上太阳穴。眼皮下仿佛还残留着梦中人意味不明的笑容。

翻下床，打开手机，妈妈发来了祝贺他25岁生日的短信，让他别忘了回家时多买一盒牛奶。

大野去浴室洗漱。水泼在脸上，闭眼再睁眼，他抓了毛巾擦脸，无意间看向镜子。

被染成灿金色的头发，脖颈间挂着金属项链，婴儿肥，下垂眼，八字眉。

一个从20岁生日起就一直在做些莫名其妙的梦的普通青年。

他的与众不同大概要追溯到幼儿时期，在保育院里，第一次握住蜡笔的他画出来的东西把所有大人都吓了一跳。年纪稍微大一些，他的作品被拿去评奖，评委们众口一词，都说他年龄虽小，但作画风格和笔法都十分成熟。

又过了没多久，他便开始做奇异的梦。梦里情景像电视剧里描绘的战后的昭和时代，充满了纸张风吹日晒后堆黄的时代感。

梦里掌控意识的人喜欢同性，和他一样喜欢画画，被人家称呼时，与他有着同样的名字。

大野家人带他去看过几次心理医生，但没人能解释他这些断断续续的梦究竟出自什么原因。好在梦境并不令大野觉得困扰，相反，他醒来时总会觉得亲切与怀念。后来听医生指示，当自己睡时脑内有另一个人格活动，随意归结了理由，安心生活。

梦里的大野比他年长，也比他谨慎，心思细腻，与那个叫松本润的舞台剧演员相处两年，始终小心翼翼着不敢将心意宣之于口。

明明是喜欢的。每当醒来，大野都会为梦中的纠结叹息。他是没法憋着喜欢不说，总想表达出来传达给单恋对象。

好在差不多在他23岁左右的时候，梦境有了进展。松本邀请“大野”去看烟花，回到旅馆后，主动向“大野”告了白。

那种意识蒙在雾里体验别人人生的感觉很奇妙，既像他亲身经历，又像透过别人的眼睛看事态发展，但心意又有互通。睡醒后，大野扑在被子里，摸着自己的脸颊，掌心下的温度滚烫但怡人。

如果说这些梦真给大野造成什么麻烦，大概就是这方面了——以前还是个只对女孩子感兴趣的普通男性的大野，现在完全被梦里的那个松本润吸引了。

一个潜意识营造出来的幻象罢了。大野吐出口中的水，涮着杯子，在心里嘲笑自己。

但梦中的松本实在太温柔太体贴，与“大野”交往时，那种大野专属的柔情越发凸显，即使只是梦境，也足够让他沉迷。

喜欢演戏，在舞台上熠熠生辉，谈及演技时认真热血。“大野”作画时，他会在一旁微笑着注视。与“大野”散步时，会走在他身旁，趁旁人不注意，偷偷握住他的手，笑得孩子一样。

松本的怀抱、亲吻、体温、视线、爱意，全都像他实际体验过一样，每一点接触，都会让现实生活中的大野战栗不已。

26岁生日前后，梦境突然发生了巨大的转折。

松本和“大野”的事情被发现了。

大野睁开眼，梦中的恐慌蔓延到现实，他手臂微微发抖，下意识攥紧被单。

大概是一时忘情，两人在准备室接吻时，刚好被剧院老板撞上。消息传出去，表面上没有人站出来指责，但松本被迅速降到没几句台词的杂角，周围人又拒绝与他交流配合，很快，他便失去了剧团中的地位。

即使搬到其他城市，松本与同性交往的消息也总会泄露，到了最后，他不得不放弃演员的工作，转而找了份不需要抛头露面的体力活。

这期间，“大野”始终被内疚折磨，与松本发生肢体接触时总会颤抖着推开对方，后来干脆拒绝与松本见面。现实生活的大野也受了影响，将近一年，什么都画不出来，只能靠积蓄生活。

好在一年多过去，梦中的情侣终于解开心结重归于好，互相扶持着继续生活。就在大野以为梦境可以恢复平稳时，29岁生日当晚，他做了这样一个梦。

梦中，松本说着要带大野去野餐，为他庆生。两人乘上旅游巴士。车开到山路上，却因为突发的地震撞上了护栏，摔到了山崖下。

大野从梦中惊醒，不可置信地瞪着自己的身体。

梦中的尖叫、眩晕、黑暗和痛苦是那么真实。失去意识前的最后一刻，他看见的，只有松本紧握着自己手腕的手。

那不是梦境。

他是确确实实地在那一刻经历了死亡。

那种无所适从，那种悲伤和绝望，那种完全没有反应过来、从欢乐中猛地抽离出来，被迫体验的恐惧，还有与爱人就此分离的痛苦。

回过神来，他已经赶到了国立图书馆，疯狂地查阅起数十年前的报纸。

1962年11月26日。天气晴。

京都府福知山市三和町旅游巴士因地震自鹿仓山坠落，乘客中1人当场死亡，24人重伤，3人轻伤。

他抚摸着纸张上冷漠的文字，晕眩感使他站立不稳，只能抓着桌子，勉强再去搜寻其他相关报道。然而游客的名字并没有出现，无论他如何找，都找不到有关松本的消息。

男人在图书馆里搜肠刮肚，最后终于在舞台剧演员的相关资料里找到了一点松本的线索。

“——遗憾的是，这位年轻有为的演员生不逢时，因性取向不为当时的人所接受，最后演艺生涯黯淡收尾。后因工作压力过大，过度疲劳而去世。他的人生剧目落幕于1972年8月30日。”

啊、

啊啊——

大野注视着这几行字，所有的记忆终于涌现着回到他的灵魂中，泪水打湿了他的视野，噤若寒蝉的阅览室内，男人肩膀颤抖着无声地恸哭，身形佝偻成小小的一团。

那根本不是什么梦境。

那是他经历过一遍的人生。

他留下了他怕寂寞的爱人，让松本独自过了十年。整整十年。

他怎么能忘记这些？怎么能把这些当成精神疾病随便打发掉？如果能早一点发现——

发现他现在正活在另一个时代。

一瞬间，大野想起自己的处境，吸着鼻子，透过泪幕看向自己的双手。

他还活着。

这具身体是有自己的生命的。

他在这个时代——这个似乎与曾经的日本相连的时代——生活了28年，而今天是他29岁的生日。

为什么他会在这里？

为什么他还活着？

两份人生的记忆和年月将他的思考压得喘不过气，他聚精会神地看着自己的手腕，试图将记忆中松本最后握在那里的触感与现在的身体重叠。

如果他能在这里，松本是否也可能在？

如果他能想起以前的事，松本是否也会想起关于他的事？

如果能有重来一次的机会，他是不是能为这份遗憾做出什么补偿？

「潤…」

大野握住手腕，低声念出自己爱了数十年的男人的名字。

0.

大野看着眼前的青年，心头的困惑越来越浓。

这是他的松本润。那双明亮的漂亮的眼睛，与他记忆中别无二致。

但怎么会这么年轻？

他的松本润三十出头，笑起来双眼微眯，温柔又富有感染力。然而面前的青年态度骄傲又强硬，尽管相貌仅仅稍显稚嫩，但气质与他等待的人完全不同。

怎么会差这么多？大野来不及提问，便因与松本的接触忘记了拒绝。

被握住手腕的那一刹那，他的灵魂都在震颤。全身上下每个细胞欢欣雀跃地狂舞欢呼：就是这个人，我要的就是这个人。

但实际被拥抱时，梦中的温柔和体贴全成了泡影。大野经历着人生初次体验的疼痛，无意识地掉着泪。曾经微笑着俯下身亲吻的恋人形象被年轻人胡乱的冲撞弄散了，碎成无法复原的模样。

独自回家的路上，大野忍受着满身的不适，浑浑噩噩地想：怎么会这样？

看松本的态度，明显也是被大野吸引了。但为什么这个松本会和他的松本差这么多？

大野思考了几天，终于想出了可能的答案。他是从20岁起在梦中逐渐回忆起以往的，到完全想起来，花了将近10年。现在的松本只有20岁，如果他和大野一样，那他现在能想起来的，应该只有零星的碎片。因为实在太模糊，甚至可能被直接归为毫无意义的梦境。

意识到这点时，大野陷入了彻底的绝望。

他已经等了10年。这10年来，他一直因无法接触到梦中的松本承受着焦躁，尤其是刚回忆起之前的一切时，几乎焦虑到脱相，见不到爱人和对抛下对方的内疚日夜折磨着他。他完全是靠着等待有朝一日能与松本再度相见的希望撑下来的。

而现在，他等的人不是他要的人。那个爱着大野，陪他共同度过许多困境的松本已经不在了。

现在的松本并没有错。错的是困在旧日影子中无法走脱的大野自己。

即使心里再清楚不过，大野还是无法控制自己对曾经的松本的思念。

明明拥抱的灵魂是同一人的，明明很多地方与他的松本如出一辙。为什么还是有这么多不同呢？

假如曾经的松本也经历过这样的岁月，那放他一个人生活，让他自由成长，会不会长成曾经的他呢？

但无论如何想避开对方，面对年轻的松本，大野都无法推开他。

他需要这个人的陪伴，他需要一个释放自己内疚的存在来让自己得到些虚假的解脱。

哪怕只是追寻一丝幻影，在这个松本身边，他也能得到一点点安宁。

孤独。

寂寞。

悲伤。

愧疚。

太多感情压在他心上。没有人拯救他。

「潤…」

深夜，大野倒在床边，呼唤着某人的名字。两张相似的面孔在他眼前交叠。

他哽咽着握住手腕。

「潤…助けてくれ…」


	9. Chapter 9

17.

梦境时而模糊时而清晰，视觉在梦里不起作用，朦胧时，连梦中人的身影都辨不清。但活跃的大脑却通过其它信息时刻提示他面前的人是谁。

今天玩得开心吗？梦里的他大概问了这样一句。

被提问的人回答了些什么，他没有听清，只是胸口隐约骚动起来。

微妙的焦躁。

与他现实中时常感受到的令人不安的焦虑不同，这躁动十分温和，宛如水稍稍加热后底部泛起的小泡，还未浮出水面，便涌动着碎裂，微小而轻淡。液体升温的一星证明。

耐不住心底发痒，他又说了些什么，大概率是糊里糊涂没着没落的傻话，连他的大脑都不愿意分析含义。

但他注视的人笑了起来。

眩晕使他无法认清对方的面孔，但他知道那人是笑着的，一如既往温和又绵软的笑。

想伸出手去触碰那笑容，然而意识没有撼动梦境。

夏日夜晚的闷热中，远远听得到蝉鸣。

18.

又是关于大野的梦。松本一觉睡醒，为自己潜意识的轻率翻了个白眼。

而且这次的梦中他和大野还不像之前的一般亲密，骚动和踌躇还残留在他胸口，让他纷扰不已。

转过头，大野正安静睡着。露在外面的肩膀上挂着青紫色的痕迹。明明昨天夜里欢爱了一番，经历刚刚的梦境，再看见这样一幕，松本又开始觉得不满足。

这人已经躺在自己床上了，为什么他还要做些仿佛对方不属于他的梦？

带着对梦中优柔寡断的自己的不满，松本翻起身跨伏到大野身上，对着几个小时前留下的吻痕，一口咬了下去。

「……？」

大野连醒来时都是安静的，眯着眼看向袭击者，表情浑浑沌沌，没有什么没吵醒的怨气，嘴唇像求吻一般微嘟起来。

松本也不跟他客气，顺应要求俯身吻了下去。

「う、ん゛…ん？」

大野眼里逐渐有了清明，八字眉困惑地皱起来，回吻了几下，侧过头，小小地打了个哈欠。

他这模样有点憨。松本弯起嘴角，拨开他刘海，吻了吻男人的额头，另一只手掀开了被角。

大野的精神头不太足，始终小声哼哼着，微红了眼角软趴趴地赖在床上，松本拉他他也不起身。年轻人想着下次该买些补充精力的食物喂他，也不多纠缠，手伸到床边，把昨晚留在柜子上的安全套和润滑液一把抓了过来，顿了两拍，把小纸箱一扔，从柜子里拿出了前几天买的情趣用品。

大野没有注意到他拿了什么。男人昨天刚被激烈进出过，体内很容易便被打开，身前的器官滴着前液，润滑和体液沾了松本一手。青年借着手上的东西抓捏了几把大野的腿根，把液体蹭到他皮肤上，打开纸盒，从里面抽出片包装袋。

「……！な、なに？！」

被插入时，大野最初还没察觉，松本越挺腰往前送，侵入的部位上细小的凸起带来的违和感就越强。大野慌慌张张地往下看，被松本抓着腰狠狠一顶，安全套上的小颗粒刮着嫩肉撞进去，男人短促地叫了一声，眼泪一下子掉下来。

「や、これ…ぅ、へんな感じ、するの…なに…？やだぁ…」

哪怕稍微直起身体，大野都会因体内的摩擦难受地呜咽出声。松本看他神情迷乱，满足得很，吻去他的呻吟，轻轻动了动腰，下身沾了不少之前他抹上去的润滑，活动起来，肉体拍打在一处的声音比往常鲜明许多。

这种安全套比平时他用的厚一些，插入方快感减弱，但能延长射精时间。相对的，大野没过多久便哭得哑了嗓，叫着不要不要，双手掰扯松本钳在自己腿上腰上的手指，偶尔又死抓住松本的手腕，再因肌肉呼吸时不得已的放松而失去握力，胡乱撕拽起床单。

松本在床伴体内的挽留中缓慢地抽身，让凸起确实地一点点擦过窄小的入口。大野哆嗦着，下身的白浊像细流一般毫无气势地泄出来，内壁的剧烈收缩比平时高潮持续的时间更长。

松本吻了他眼角，怕大野做到中途晕倒，想哄他继续，在他耳边搭话：「ね、智、まだ大丈夫？」

应该是被叫名字时身体擅自起了反应，男人咬着下唇，小腹一颤一颤的，喘着不均匀的气。下身被恰到好处地刺激着，松本深呼吸几番，兴致上来了，咬着大野的耳垂继续诱哄他：「ね、下の名前で呼んでみてよ、聞きたい」

大野眨了眨眼，垂下视线，转过头不与他对视，嘴唇也抿了起来。

「さとしぃーー」

松本当他在害臊，用鼻尖顶他脸颊，劝了两三次，见大野还是沉默，不由得疑惑起来：「何？恥ずかしいの？」

男人往右下方歪了一下头，分不清是肯定还是否认。松本只当他是在点头，心情还是好的，又亲了他两下，半真半假地笑着揶揄他：「かわいい〜」

19.

画到今天定好的进度，大野涮着笔，拿出手机看了看时间。电车已经剩不到几班次了。他跳下梯子，收拾好画具箱，匆忙赶进剧院内。守夜的警卫瞥了他一眼，跟他道了声辛苦。

大野半鞠了个躬，想从观众席通路绕进后台，跑到安全通道门外，突然停下脚步，侧耳倾听。

门那边有人在播放音乐。剧场内设了隔音墙，但门没有关严，有声音隐约入耳。

大野轻手轻脚地将门推开，意料之外情理之中的，舞台上随音乐舞动着的人正是松本。

没有观众，也没有共演者，舞台上点的不是聚光灯，而是只需要一个按钮便能控制的地灯，光亮并不刺眼，飞扬的微尘在青年旋转停顿间跃动。

大野望着青年，舞台上的他神采奕奕，额头上满是汗水，随着他的每一个转身，都有晶莹的碎片弹开飞落，未经琢磨的原石就在这一点一滴间偶尔绽放出炫目的光彩。

男人恍惚间迈开脚步，如同被流火吸引的飞蛾一般，亦步亦趋地走向那片光芒。

松本在空拍处略一分心，注意到大野，停下动作：“啊，辛苦了。你画完了？”

“……嗯。”

大野定定地望着他。松本由上而下，光线由下而上，交错间将男人的神色磋磨得模糊。

“怎么留这么晚？”大野问。

舞台上的人露齿一笑：“我听说你要多留一会儿，而且我也想练习一下。”

大野微微睁大双眼，思想被旧日回忆牵绊着，微笑起来：“这样啊，那你练吧，我就在这里。”

松本看着身形半隐在黑暗中的大野，突然转了念头：“你要不要上来看？这边亮堂些。”

说着，他便跑下台阶，拉着大野的手腕，将男人带到舞台上。大野被他拉扯得有些踉跄，再站稳，已经踏到了松本脚下的光芒中。

男人怔怔地回头，黑压压的观众席沉默着回应他的视线。

松本走去按录音机，把音乐换成爵士，轻快地踏起舞步，再一看大野，才发现对方愣在那里，没有看向他。

青年不满地走过去：“喂，干嘛呢？都给你拉到特等座来了，发什么呆。”

大野眨着眼，说不出话，但目光的确转回到松本身上。青年跳了一会儿，不免对这一直在发傻的观众起了意见，一撇嘴，干脆把歌换成节奏更单调的舞曲，把大野拉过去，问：“会跳舞吗？”

男人的回答是放大瞳孔，无比呆气地“诶？”了一声。

松本翻了个白眼：“算了，跟着节拍迈步子，我往前一步你退后一步，我退后一步你往前一步，就这么简单，别踩我脚。”

他扶住大野的腰，将男人带成女步。大野只在最开始讶异了一阵，但很快便跟着松本的舞步跳了起来。

松本也有些惊讶，大野的节奏感很好，不像初学者，不盯着地面也不会踩到他。舞曲悠扬，两人踩着轻快的节拍，在无人的大厅里翩翩起舞。

旋转间，松本注视着大野的双眼。对方眸中有许多他看不透的情绪，一层薄薄的水意夜纱般覆盖在上面，随着身体转动，凝聚起潋滟的星光。

他与大野的步调越发相合，两人的视线始终交汇。音乐步入高潮，他松开一只手，放大野转开，再将他拉回自己的怀抱。

“……”

看着怀中的人眼中的星与月，青年俯下身，吻没有落下，大野推开他，蹒跚着退了几步，躲回舞台帷幕降下的暗影里，低声道：“……今天就到这里吧。该回去了。”


	10. Chapter 10

20.

这或许是个噩梦。

说是或许，好像梦中意识有足够的判断能力，辩识得出梦境好坏一样，实际上不过是大脑拒绝接受此时体会到的梦中情感而已。

拒绝什么？又为何拒绝？这些问题是没有人为他解答的。因为他的意识陷入的只是清晰而无尽的黑暗，周围没有线索或者依靠，无法判断这黑暗的内涵。

他仿佛漂浮在黑暗里，想活动手脚，现实中的肉体跟不上意识独自的行动，强烈的违和感袭来，周遭深不见底的黑暗越发沉重。

他想发出声音，朦胧间嘴唇动了动，吐出的只有痛苦的喘息。

恐惧与孤独自黑暗中现出身影，丝丝缕缕缠住他的脖颈。

有人在吗？

他徒劳地张嘴试图吼叫求救，然而被扼住的咽喉除了沙哑的嘶嘶声以外什么都发不出来。

独自一人浮游在未知的环境里，触手可及，不过虚无而泥泞的幽空般的宁静。

死一般的寂静。

死一般的孤独。

也许他已经死了。认识到这一点，他的意识体会到恐惧带来的冰冷。

有谁在吗？！

有谁听得见我说话吗？！

他拼命挣扎起来，手脚在浑浊的黑暗中划动。

周围的幽静越来越浓——又或者那黑暗并未发生什么改变，他看不见东西，听不见声音，只有恐慌在黑暗中逐渐蔓延，仿佛将其加深了许多。

绝望的挣扎中，他突然摸到某件纤细但硬朗的物体。

犹如抓住救命稻草般，他死死抓住那东西，触感还在，他手里握着物体带着点温度，但一动不动。

没由来的，他的心更加慌，但他另一只手被黑暗泞住，动弹不得，他只得努力掰动手指，去确认掌中的存在。

那物体寂静着冷下去。温度在他掌心里一滴一滴地流走，带走了他的体温和心跳。

21.

大野睁开眼，借着月光，蹙眉低头看向枕边人。

松本俊美的五官痛苦地扭曲着，脸色掺了月色，惨白的一片，手抠在床单上，嘴唇一张一合，像在喘息，也像在念着什么。

大野听见松本呻吟出自己的名字，眼底一痛，伸出手，轻轻覆在松本抓着床单的手上。

“我在。”

他对着青年身体中另一具创痕累累的灵魂轻声道。

松本几乎是在他出声的一瞬间睁开了双眼，手掌猛地翻过来，反扣住他的手，死盯住他的双眼，全身颤抖。

大野明晃晃看见青年眼底的绝望和不知所措，心里疼得厉害，松本几乎快将他手腕捏断，他却毫不在意地依偎过去，抱住青年的肩膀：“润，我在这里。”

肩头凌乱的气息过了许久才慢慢平静，取而代之的，是一点一滴砸在大野肩上的水珠。漫长的哽咽后，青年喘着痛苦的呼吸，一点点抱住他。那触摸是凝聚了全部的生命和心意的，要将两人永远铭刻为一体。

对方沉默着转过头吻上来。大野闭上双眼，也将自己的感情全都融入进这个吻中。

嘴唇稍稍分开的间隙，青年像是终于从梦中剥离，气息不稳地开口道：“……大野桑？”

“……”

大野再次闭上双眼，将眼泪埋藏在薄薄的皮肤下，勉强扯了扯嘴角：“我在。”

青年又吻了上来，这次的亲吻比他往日温柔也深情许多。

肉体交缠间，刚刚惊醒时感受到的绝望影响了青年的举动，大野被他按成仰天的姿势压制着，对方进得似乎比以往更深，身体内外都是强烈的压迫感。性器挤进他体内时仿佛要将他撕裂。

大野泪眼朦胧地望着松本的脸，青年眼底像被逼到绝路般压抑而狂热，鲜艳的嘴唇轻轻一碰，念道：“智……”

男人在他眼中寻找着那个灵魂的影子，热切又恍惚地叫出了心爱之人的名字。

“润，我在这里。”

22.

「…ッん゛、…ぅ…んんっ」

伴随着喘息与黏沉的水声，在体内肆虐的灼热一点点拔了出去，抽走他部分灵魂似的，被进入的部位在最后的摩擦中拾取磨人又令人麻木的快感。大野眼里模模糊糊映着被套的颜色，咽喉不受自主控制地叹出些仿佛带着音色的气息。

再被翻过身插入些别的东西时，他下唇无可奈何地向上撅了下，又疲惫地坠回去，吐出一串毫无意义的沙哑干吟。

全身肌肉已经没法再对新一波的快乐作出有效的回应。水声深埋在肉壁间，体内捣弄的手指顶着那处施力。腰部以下又酸又沉，强加的生理性感受已经接近痛苦，体内反射般挣扎着想收紧，却只温和地绞住入侵者，又是一阵令他几近晕眩的酸软。

抽出，再插入。年轻人骨节分明的手指肆无忌惮地在他身体内部涂抹自己的形状。

粘稠的声音还在持续。大野张着嘴，腰无力地弹了弹，在呻吟的间歇勉强吞吐些空气。

他无意识地看向压在身上的青年，对方低声说着什么，接着，又有令他不安的温度欺到那处。

「まだだ、まだ足りな、いっ！」

「あ、あ゛あ゛！…うぅ…ゃ…」

那热度不由分说顶开柔软的入口，直插入最深处。大野喘了几声，脸上泪水和汗水糊了一片。

松本低头吻他，放任身体追逐胸口燃烧着的空虚，攥紧了大野的手腕：「まだだ」

「全然ッ、足りねぇ…」

更多。

给我你的更多……！

光是此刻拥抱着的你还不够，我要更多、更多、更多！

那一夜的经历让松本越发清醒地意识到：只有大野能解决他的空洞和恐惧。

占有大野越多，了解大野越多，他的痛苦就越能得到缓解。

无名而无意义的焦躁不曾给予他半刻的宽恕。好在大野始终保持配合态度，有时松本做得过火，事后道歉，男人总会一笑而过。

但是不够。

远远不够。

他想要的是大野的全部，不是床榻间的柔情蜜意，也不是单方面的索取下大野的迎合，是更实际、更能让他安心的了解和掌控。

现在的大野仅仅是在压抑着磋磨着自己来顺从他而已。那一晚，大野给他的呼唤和拥抱，其中包含的是更深刻也更真实的东西，是被削刻出的顺从模样下更鲜活生动的东西。

松本想知道那是什么。即使仅仅站在外围窥视那么一眼，他也被其中包含的热量和想望深深吸引了。

隐约的，又或许是直觉，他感觉那内涵能引领自己更接近大野。

星期天上午，松本站在展厅门外，看着大厅内张挂的海报，深呼吸几次，走去将门票递给门前的工作人员。

大野正在他家床上做着好梦。票是松本自己买的——料想跟大野提对方也并不会给他行什么方便，这次参观也是瞒着大野筹划的。

他小学课外活动去过博物馆和美术馆，再长大些，约会时去过水族馆，但主动踏进这种现代艺术画展还是人生头一遭。

跟几个月前的自己说他会追逐某个男人的脚步到这个地步，估计会被嗤之以鼻吧。

松本捏着票根，重新确认展会的内容和滞留时间，自嘲地想着。厅内没有音乐，来的人也很少，沿着红毯踏入门内时，也没有什么学生想象中的压迫感。

他抬起头，望向正对着的画作。

“好棒……”

安静的展厅里，他的自言自语显得无比突兀。松本回过神，有些尴尬地快走了几步，仿佛要把自己的感慨抛下。

作品前设置了防止观客靠近的挡绳，松本站在外侧，尽可能地睁大双眼，想看清大野画作里的每个细节。

较被限制内容创作出来的舞台剧的宣传画，大野个人的作品主题晦涩很多，也更精致，有些似乎只是想呈现某种艺术手法，有些则能透露出画家本人想传达些什么的意志。松本仔细观察着，走过一幅幅画，有种自己在透过玻璃罩眺望大野思维表层的错觉。

他不能完全理解每幅画的用意——大概解读出的东西也大多是他自己的臆想罢了，但这些推测和思考让他觉得自己与大野亲近了许多。

松本站在展厅中央，闭上双眼，在脑海中尽可能还原出画的全貌。

他想象大野提笔在画纸上涂抹。男人指尖沾着油彩独特的气味，专心致志于空白之上构筑属于他的世界。

灵魂深处似乎有什么震颤了一下。松本皱了皱眉，保持双目紧闭，想象的画面中自然而然地出现了他自己的身影。

23.

闷热。

自耳鬓滑下，渗入衣领，模糊不清。

烟花于夜空盛开，绚烂的光彩散落，然后是凝缩在闷热中的轰响。

看不清对方的脸，也听不清对方的声音。

只有俯卧在身上的温度与重量如此真实。

“……可以吻你吗？”

小心翼翼的问句。

心跳实在太快，一切变得朦胧，他记不起自己如何回应，只有两人双手交握时那份令人心痛的温柔镌刻在他心底。

闷热的盛夏之夜。

花火大会早已结束。汗水浸透衣衫，全身沉重无比。

两具赤裸的身体由湿黏的体液拼合成更浑浊稠密的一团。

天地间只剩下与自己的体温互相攀升的热。

他听着对方喘息间无法克制的一声声表白，也从泥泞中挣扎着，一句一句回应。

喜欢。

好喜欢你。

润。

润。

润。

声响与交合渐渐搅成一处，那团热带领他们走向更加混乱的深渊。

再睁开眼，他单相思了几年的对象守在床边，满心满眼的心疼和歉意。

“抱歉，我没提前做什么准备……感觉怎么样？还难受吗？”

他看着对方的黑眼圈，还有突然变得彷徨而显得年幼许多的神情，忍不住笑了起来。

他们算是在交往了吗？

“你怎么想？”对方害羞地抿起唇笑了笑：“好像……一次性越过了不少步骤就是了。一般来说不是该约几次会，加深下了解什么的……”

越说越害羞，还咳了几下。

他快被幸福感浸泡得窒息了，撑起身体亲了对方一下。

那就去约会吧。

做些普通恋人会做的事情。

模仿着，维饰着，躲藏着。

直到暴露他们并不普通的真实。

“——！！”

大野猛地睁开眼，大脑还沉浸在梦境里，反复回放他与松本的初夜。他皱起眉，疲惫地长叹了一口气。

好久没做以前的梦了。没什么值得怀念的。梦中的甜蜜只会衬托出他目前的痛苦。

下半身酸疼得厉害，他揉了揉腰，闭上眼，想再睡一会儿。隔着两堵墙，房门伴随着一声“我回来了”，被打开再关上。

“大野桑，我回来了，你醒了？吃东西吗？”

学生踏着轻快的步伐走进来，把手里的袋子放到桌上，笑着对大野打招呼。

男人沉默着眨眨眼，不太想说话或者动弹，但他望了会儿，突然察觉出什么不对劲。

“你买的那个……”

松本见大野抬手往桌上指，看了一眼，炫耀般地从带有画家logo的塑料袋里拿出他刚买的东西：“你的画集。展会上只有新发售的，所以我去新宿把之前出的两本也一起买了。”

说着，松本又给大野晃了晃书店的纸袋。

大野目瞪口呆地看着他：“你买这些干什么？”

“因为喜欢啊，”松本回答得很理所当然。大野被他的断句惊得呼吸都顿了一拍。好在学生继续说了下去：“我去看了你的画展，很棒啊，画风和世界观，还有笔触，我都挺喜欢的。以前我对这些不怎么感兴趣，看了你的画以后觉得还挺有意思的。”

“……谢谢。”

大野的回应听上去没有松本预想中那么高兴。但青年也不在意，走过去在他脸颊上用力亲了一口：“这可是我自己出钱买的，没找你白拿。”

男人想起之前他向自己讨要画的事，扯了扯嘴角。

松本半坐在床边，似乎连相隔几个小时的重逢都今他十分欢喜，嗅着大野的气味，逐渐向下吻去。

大野懒得推开他，就这么躺着，直到肩膀传来些压迫感，才推了推他：“别留痕迹。”

松本随口嗯了一声，吸吮的力气反而大了起来，牙齿抵住周围皮肤，舌尖在中间一圈舔动。

大野在心里重重地叹了口气。

24.

又一场公演结束，松本走下舞台，向大野作画的仓库走去。

马上就是千秋乐，演员们需要专心在目前的舞台上，但大野已经拿到了下批公演的剧本，开始着手画新的宣传画。昨天松本问起，听对方说今天会过来与姬路谈这事。

他走到仓库门外，门留了一道缝隙，里面有人在对话。松本一听，眉头烦躁地跳了跳。

很活泼的女声提问着：“……演得怎么样？”

大野温和地回答：“很好呀，虽然时间不太长，但演出你的特色了，我相信会给观众留下很深印象的。”

松本在那女人的笑声中推门走了进去。房间里两个人都惊讶地抬头看了过来。一男一女，距离也不算远，大野蹲坐在巨大画板前，而女性坐在一边，妆还没卸，眼角的眼影糊出条淡淡的黑线。

这人和松本一样，都是非正式演员，年纪比他大，没正式工作，靠父母的钱生活，只等找人嫁出去。

大野只看了他一眼，接着继续与那女人聊天：“你从事这行多久了？”

“也没多久……”女人娇作地卷起发梢，向松本这边瞥了一眼，言下之意很明显。

松本原本只想监督大野，装作在仓库里找东西，被她这么一看，气性反而上来了，几步走过去，手搭上大野的肩膀，故意摸摸男人肩上挂的毛巾：“大野桑，你是觉得冷吗？在屋里挂这种东西干什么？现在又不用怕沾到颜料。”

大野没留神，毛巾被松本倏地抽了下去，露出下方青紫色的印记。

松本看着女人瞬间黑下去的脸色，心里得意，嘴上还慢悠悠地继续装模作样：“别用这种东西了，我这里有围巾，仓库冬天不怎么开空调……哎、这是什么？”

在双人份的怒视下，他悠哉悠哉地伸出手指，在自己留下的吻痕处暧昧一划。大野微微一颤，耳根眼见着红起来：“你——”

松本乘胜追击道：“恋人留的？好热情啊。人家都专门留到这么显眼的地方了，大野桑干嘛非要遮起来呢？”

大野的表情突然冷了下去，转过头，躲开了他的手：“不是恋人。和你也没关系。”

他又对旁观的女人抱歉地笑了笑：“对不起，我差不多该回去了，改天遇见了再聊吧。”

女人的双眼瞬间亮起来：“那加个联系方式——”

大野仿佛没有看见她眼底的异色，依旧是温和地笑笑：“我手机忘带了。改天吧。”

女人关上房门，仓库陷入了死寂。大野从裤兜里拿出手机看看时间，起身去拿柜子上的文件夹。松本耐不住沉默，率先冲上去拉住他：“你少跟那种人来往。”

“……”大野看了他一眼，扯回手：“不用你担心。年龄差那么多，我不会动什么歪脑筋的。”

松本心说我比她还小那我们算什么，火气又腾腾地涨起来：“还有，你刚才说跟我没关系是什么意思？”

大野反问道：“那你希望我当着别人的面说什么？谢谢你在我身上留这么明显的痕迹吗？”

“——说成是恋人留的不就得了！”

“……什么？”

松本看着不可置信的大野，心里也有点发虚，但气势上还是咄咄逼人的：“我不讨厌你，你要是讨厌我应该也不会跟我上床，现在我们关系也挺稳定的，往下发展也没什么吧？”

“发展什么？”大野往后退了一步，“我们对双方了解又不深。”

“但是我不讨厌你。”松本咬死了这说辞，逼近过去，抓住大野的手腕。

“还是说你讨厌我？”

“……不讨厌，但也没到想和你交往的程度。”

这话说得很中肯也很冷静，拒绝的意思显而易见。松本却反推回去：“那就是有培养的价值。——至少先约几次会吧，像普通情侣那种。”

松本见大野脸色一变，以为他心动了，笑着继续劝：“虽说跳了不少步骤，但现在开始也可以加深了解嘛。你觉得怎么样？”

大野眼底一阵动摇，咬紧的牙关间隐隐透出血腥味，他看着青年的笑容，只觉得天旋地转，分不清现实与回忆。


	11. Chapter 11

25.

门铃响得急促。大野无声地站在显示屏前，眉头紧蹙。

一阵响铃结束，门外的人又连按了几次，音乐开头的两三秒随之重播，听得人心烦意乱。

大野死撑着，只当自己蒸发在家里，跟外面的人耗。

铃声又响了两分钟。青年转着头望向四周，对着门叫了几声。声音还挺大，隔着庭院和正门，都能听出他不耐烦的情绪。

大概就快死心了吧。大野心想着，叹了口气，接着便看见显示屏里的人捂着口鼻猛哆嗦了一下，从肩膀振动的幅度看，应该是打了个喷嚏。

“……”

快点回去吧。大野在心里祈祷般低语。然而与他的期望相反，青年吸了吸鼻子，没有挪动脚步，而是恼怒又执著地瞪向扩音器。

催促他面对现实的电子音乐再次响起。

大野胸口升起一丝绝望。在看见松本又连打了两个喷嚏以后，他终于放弃挣扎，抓了件衣服，推门走了出去。

守在大门外的人看见他满脸复杂地走出来，眼里明显有料到他果然在家的得意，当然更多是谴责。

大野走过去开门。松本问：“干嘛不出来？”

男人沉默着把衣服披到他肩上，指尖接触到松本被夜风吹得冰凉的衣衫，眉间皱纹深了几分。

松本只顾着欢喜大野的体贴，没注意到他神色变化，没等到回答，干脆换了话题，强硬地想把事态带到自己期待的轨道上：“算了，我今天中午到现在没吃东西，陪我一趟吧。你想吃什么？”

已是暮时。街边白惨惨的灯光泼了一地。大野在风中抿紧双唇。松本见他一言不发，蹙起眉，一把抓起他手腕，硬是把他从院门里拖了出来。

青年想抱怨，但话到嘴边，语气却被委屈拧巴成小孩子闹别扭一般：“快点走啦，我都快饿死了。”

大野一瞬间露出了些错愕的神色，松本也不怎么自在，扭过头，拽着大野往前走。

身后的人踉跄几步，把手腕扯回去。松本还没发作，大野便低声道：“我没什么想吃的，你选吧。”

松本瘪瘪嘴，干脆给了他一串选项：“中華？咖喱？拉面？”

“拉面。”大野随口答了，自己往前走：“车站那边有几家店，等吃完了你就回去吧。”

他说完，像是察觉到身后松本翻白眼的动作，回头一瞥：“明天你开学，我就不陪你了。”

松本想起大野几周前若无其事地问过他假期什么时候结束，心里一半因他对自己行程上心而妥帖，一半因他用这种事牵制自己觉得不痛快。

两人拖沓着走到店外。正是周一晚上，店里人不少，乍一眼看似乎已经没了空座。松本一阵皱眉，大野却先走了进去。

服务员迎上来，问了他们人数，很抱歉地询问道：“现在只能拼桌了，两位客人不介意吗？”

介意得很。青年隐隐咬牙。他还是第一次跟大野单独出来吃饭，本来想着找个清净点的地方边吃边聊，凭什么非得憋憋屈屈地和陌生人挤一桌。然而大野应该是早看穿了他的打算，服务员话没说完，他就微笑着回答道：“没关系，只要不给其他客人添麻烦就好。”

于是两人端着截然相反的神态落了座。松本轮廓生得深，脸色又险恶得很明显，来点单和上菜的服务员只敢与看上去相对平静的大野搭话。

大野的疏远，周围的吵闹，以及自己的热情被连浇几桶冷水的气恼，都令松本食不知味，嚼了几口面，便盯着对面的男人，试图用视线传达内心的不满。

在他说了想和大野尝试着交往后，也不知该说理所当然还是莫名其妙的，对方的态度突然变得极其僵硬。来松本家与他上床时倒还好，但只要离开那个租赁小公寓房，男人就会极力抗拒松本的接近。

大野越躲，松本就越咽不下这口气，想方设法堵他，今天干脆追到他家门口，然后就落到现在这么个说话都能被周围香烟云雾呛回去的局面。

青年觉得恼怒，还有些委屈。他自问在家里对大野做的事比在外面强硬直接得多——虽说这自觉悲哀又诡异——哪有人被温柔相待反而火急火燎想跑的？

之前他们在外时相处要比现在自然太多，现在的大野也不知道是在恐惧些什么，维持着与他的身体关系，却拒绝床榻之外的一切接触。

刚见面时那个没说两句话就傻愣愣跟着自己走了的那个大野去哪儿了？

在松本的瞪视下，大野脸色也不是特别好看，但他在努力装出若无其事的样子，夹几根面放在汤勺里，配着点汤水咽进去，吃得小心翼翼。

松本看着他嘴唇逐渐沾上油脂，淡色的唇瓣反射了些灯光，悠悠蠢动着。咀嚼的动作停下，喉结上下滚动，再叹一道小小的热气。

青年逐渐忘记了自己之前在恼火什么，注意力全被桌对面进食都散发着官能气息的人吸引过去。

他神经可能出了什么问题。乱糟糟的脑子里，松本仅存的客观思维自省着。

之前仅仅是想把大野绑在身边，然而随着时间流逝，对他的了解加深，自己想要的东西也多了起来。

为什么会这么在意这个人？身心连思考这种问题的余地都不剩，以极快的速度被侵蚀瓦解，染成心醉的颜色。

就像现在，尽管他不满大野的态度，但只要跟男人多待一会儿，之前那些怨气就烟消云散了，转为想凑过去亲吻拥抱的欲望。

不知是否察觉了松本的想法，大野突然瞄了他一眼，又飞快闪回去，抿抿嘴唇，低声道：“赶紧吃饭。”

几个月的相处，足够松本认识到这是大野羞恼时的表现。他心神一荡，不管三七二十一，抓过大野的手腕，在他手背上亲了下。男人的指尖触电般一抽搐，急忙把手抽了回去。

尝到点甜头，松本心情好转，低头吃自己的，也不在乎大野谴责的视线，甚至伸腿轻踩了下男人的鞋尖。

大野眼看着表情狼狈起来，红着脸低头不再理他。

两人在微妙焦灼的气氛里吃完饭，大野送松本去车站。天已经完全黑了下来，电视里说早春已至，但夜露仍寒凉刺骨。松本吸着鼻子，看看刻意走在前面的男人的背影，加快脚步，硬把他的手攥进自己掌中，掰着他手指，想牵住对方。

大野先是吓了一跳，接着慌乱地挣扎起来：“等、…有人看……！”

松本心头突然升起股毫无缘由的怒气与对抗心，咬牙不松手，说道：“看见怎么了，又没犯法。”

就像在验证他的话一般，有行人匆匆走过他们身边，他应该是把这两人的小纠纷当成情侣吵闹，连一个好奇的眼神都没瞥过来。

大野脸色青一阵白一阵，苦涩得仿佛要流淌下来。松本察觉到他指尖一直在颤抖，放松了钳制，用拇指摩挲自己刚吻过的那片肌肤，试图安抚他的情绪。

尽管他不想看见大野这样的表情，但也不想松开手。

仿佛此刻松开大野的手，自己内心可能会有什么受到更加深刻的创伤。

垂目注视着男人动摇的双眼，松本心中也生出许多忧虑。

大野最近根本没有对自己笑过。

哪怕是对着陌生人的、毫无深意的微笑都没有。

仔细回想，大概他们刚接触时，大野会对他笑笑，但随着距离拉近，男人的内心却逐渐对松本封闭起来，看着他时，多半带着忧伤和佯装的平静。

这样刻意躲避的大野令他气愤，绝算不上普通的相处模式和停滞不前的关系令他气愤，但最令他气愤的，是摸不透其中原因的自己。

焦虑而酸楚，仿佛将自己从胸口腐蚀殆尽的气愤。

——为什么……？

尽管这种时候松本想起来的事滑稽得可悲，但他仍是无法抛去这念头。

明明在梦里总是对我笑着的——

为什么仅仅是想拉近距离就要被推开呢？

为什么仅仅是想牵手就会让对方这么痛苦呢？

这些心声并没有人作答。大野垂着头，没有与他对上视线。

再也无法忍耐内心的疑问，松本贴上去，吻住了男人的嘴唇。身高较矮的年长者如惊弓之鸟般用力挣扎起来。

松本不顾对方的踢打，搂着他的腰，加深了这个吻。


End file.
